Del Amor y Otros Excesos
by Violette Moore
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Malo, es tan malo, Duele, duele mucho ¿A qué llamamos amor? El amor es una enfermedad.
1. El amor es malo

_**Nota de la Autora:** Para comprender mejor esta historia, los recuerdos del pasado y pensamientos de los personajes aparecen en letras cursivas, cambios de escena o cambios de líneas de tiempo aparecen separados entre párrafos por los puntos suspensivos (...) Sin más que agregar espero y sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>1ERA PARTE.<strong>  
><strong>EL AMOR ES MALO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Malo, es tan malo.<em>  
><em>Duele, duele mucho.<em>  
><em>¿A qué llamamos amor?<em>  
><em>El amor es una enfermedad<em>  
><em>¿Puedo tener un testigo?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~~1~~<strong>

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto mientras su cuerpo caía y era arrastrado otra vez, los ventanales se quebraron y él la obligó a levantarse del piso. Le pareció percibir un destello de luz, una corriente de aire y la brisa de la lluvia pero no estaba totalmente segura de eso. Su mirada se nublaba ahora producto del maquillaje que a estas alturas no debía ser más que un manchón azabache sobre el rostro anegado en llanto. La aferró contra su cuerpo y perdió el aliento solo de recordar la agresión que recientemente le había infligido. -solo un poco más- se dijo a sí misma pero su fortaleza ya se había terminado.

-¡Dilo! –demandó de nuevo- desde que la había llevado a ese terrible lugar no había dejado de pedir lo mismo- ¡Hazlo ahora! –y dicho esto golpeo su cuerpo contra un enorme vitral que dividía la habitación de la sala común- los fragmentos cayeron violentamente revelando sus cuerpos ante la mirada atónita de los agentes que se congelaron en el acto mismo de verlos. Hubiera querido suplicar piedad o abogar por su vida pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para intentar-

-¡Aléjese de ella! –gritaron desde la planta baja y solo pudo pensar en él- su corazón se lleno de alivio y temor al mismo tiempo y el hombre la tomó con mayor rudeza esta vez, doblando su brazo hacia atrás en un complicado ángulo que exigía de su cuerpo la total rendición.

-¡Di que me amas! –insistió de nuevo con perversión asesina en la voz- su aliento, su piel, sus ojos eran más de lo que podía soportar. Apretó el puño de la mano derecha y se llevó una punzada eléctrica de auténtico dolor. –esta escena- ¿era real?

-¡Que estás esperando!

-Yo… -su voz temblaba- el nudo en la garganta iba a partirle el alma si no se encontraba con su mirada. Lo buscó con desesperación mientras ese hombre la levantaba como si se tratara de un maldito trofeo. Colocó la mano libre contra su cuello, asfixiándola con crueldad y entonces fue que lo encontró. Sus ojos. El indecible amor que solo él irradiaba, estaba frente a ella, infundiéndole fortaleza así que se armó de valor y continuó-

-No...

-¡MIENTES! –gritó enfurecido y entonces la golpeo de nuevo- no alcanzó a percibir contra qué o con qué pero su cuerpo cayo contra el suyo como en cámara lenta esta vez- Sus miradas se encontraron de pronto en el diminuto fragmento de tiempo que siguió a eso. Por primera vez había algo de sorpresa en el rostro de su agresor y rápidamente comprendió por qué...-se llevó la mano libre a la herida en su sien y los dedos se impregnaron de sangre en su totalidad. ¿La había asesinado? él...finalmente, lo había logrado. -cerró los ojos y se abandonó al olvido convencida de que ya no lograría abrirlos de nuevo y el hombre sollozó mientras la apretaba contra su pecho-

No, ella no quería morir con ese hombre robando su último aliento.

-¡ADA! -era la voz de su amor- su corazón estremeció de nuevo y el agresor pareció notarlo puesto que se tensaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo-

-¡ERES MÍA! -gritó ahora- ella negó con las escasas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y comenzó a forcejear para hacer que la soltara-

-¡JAMÁS TE TENDRÁ DE NUEVO!

-No…-su mirada se nublaba ahora, su cabeza punzaba al igual que el resto de su ser- siempre creyó que sentiría frío cuando llegara el momento pero todo lo que podía sentir ahora era un calor tan abrazador que...

-¡ADA! -suspiró de nuevo, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer para tratar de llegar a él-

-¡ÉL NO ES SUFICIENTE HOMBRE PARA TI!

-Lo es... -volvió el rostro en un último intento encontrando la angustiada mirada de su amor- había lágrimas en sus ojos, no había bajado el cañón de su arma pero no se había atrevido a disparar puesto que ese hombre seguía usándola como escudo humano, intentó abrir los labios de nuevo, mover la mano de nuevo. Y no supo si lo consiguió pero su último pensamiento fue para él.

-Te amo...

**...**

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡LO HIZO!

-¡FINALMENTE DIJO QUE LO AMABA!

Leon afianzó el dominio de su arma aún sin terminar de creer en lo que veía, ese hombre gritaba eufórico de amor, estrechándola contra sus formas como si solamente estuviera durmiendo y una vez en posición con la cabeza en su hombro y el brazo alrededor de su cuello comenzó a andar con ella de regreso a la habitación-

-VEN CONMIGO MI AMOR...-el tiro estaba ahí pero sus dedos se habían agarrotado sobre el gatillo- avanzaban ahora por el largo de un inmenso pasillo en el que ni siquiera había reparado con anterioridad- los fragmentos de vidrio, la sangre impregnando sus cuerpos unidos...si disparaba ahora. La caída la mataría.

-ESTAREMOS JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE...-llegaron a un nuevo sitio alumbrado por una inmenso ventanal que coloreaba sus siluetas con los colores de la noche, la tormenta se cernía por afuera y algunos relámpagos venideros realzaban la palidez de su piel en contraposición con los sombríos rasgos de él. Se acomodó sobre el lecho como si no hubiera un escuadrón completo apuntando sus armas y a la espera de una sola señal de su capitán- No lo había mirado a él, ni a ellos, seguía mirándola a ella que a pesar del daño recibido de las lágrimas mancillando su rostro, los cabellos despatarrados y las líneas de sangre por aquí y por allá seguía luciendo tan hermosa como en la primera vez que la vio.

Un estruendoso sonido más, un relámpago más y entonces advirtieron la presencia de un objeto que le dejó sin aliento.

-¡Arma!

-NADIE PODRÁ SEPARARNOS AHORA MI AMOR...

-¡NO!

-¡Arroje el arma!

…

-ERA SUYA -¡maldita sea!-.¿porqué ninguno de ellos lo entendía? Ella había dicho que lo amaba...abrió sus preciosos labios y susurró aquellas palabras. Solo para él.

-¡No voy a repetirlo de nuevo! -Ni falta que hiciera- acarició su rostro con la mano libre y con la otra retiró el seguro del arma impregnada de sangre al igual que sus cabellos- No hubiera querido golpearla, así como tampoco hubiera querido forzarla en esa primera ocasión. Pero tenía que aprender cómo le gustaba hacer el amor. Sin pausas ni contemplaciones, con dolor y arrepentimiento. La devoró con la mirada al tiempo que recordaba la impresión de contemplar ese delicioso cuerpo en su total desnudez.

...

_-¡Por favor!_ -la forma en que había luchado- la forma en que había rogado, la forma en que la sometió describiendo lenguas de fuego sobre su piel con el cinto de su pantalón-

...

El hombre parecía haberse excitado de nuevo, no había despegado la mano de su rostro y ahora se colocaba junto a ella de tal modo que -de disparar- el tiro se los llevaría a ambos...

-¡JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE!

-¡NO!

El sonido de la detonación fue todo lo que escuchó y también único lo que necesito para salir de su sopor. Dejo caer el arma y corrió en dirección de ellos. El hombre cayó sobre ella, la sangre impregnaba sus cuerpos así como también las blancas losetas del piso...–No podía estar sucediendo esto- lo apartó de su lado deseando poder destrozarlo y la tomo en brazos con el mismo fervor con que la había tomado aquella primera vez en que la condujo a su lecho nupcial.

-Vas a estar bien, ¿me oyes?...vas a estar bien –pronunció más para él que para ella- aún tenía pulso, estaba más blanca que la muerte y su bonito vestido…el precioso conjunto que compro para él estaba impregnado de sangre, hecho jirones al igual que buena parte de su piel- apretó los dientes con violencia creyendo que se dejaría caer en cualquier segundo pero Christopher Redfield ya estaba de nueva cuenta junto a él. El resto de soldados habían corrido a someter al hombre que comenzó a temblar y gritar de nuevo.

-¡ELLA DIJO QUE ME AMABA!

-¡ELLA DIJO QUE ME AMABA!

¿De qué mierda estaría hablando? ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo es que la conocía a ella? Y por qué hablaba de amor cuando a él mismo le había tomado años enteros hacer que aceptara sus sentimientos.

-Cállenlo! –ordenó el capitán y sus muchachos lo sacaron de combate con un buen porrazo-

**…**

-¿Están bien ahí abajo?

-¡Jodido infierno Nivans!

-Tendrías que haber disparado mucho antes de llegar a esto!

-Lo siento, tuve que cambiar de posición y no es tan sencillo apuntar con esta condenada lluvia -la bala entró limpiamente sobre el hombro del sujeto, no era una herida mortal aunque si se lo hubieran preguntado a él, habría optado por meterle el tiro justo en el medio de los ojos-

-No importa -respondió el capitán a través del comunicador- baja de ahí y reúnete con el resto

-Enseguida –Sus muchachos se dispersaron y él permaneció un poco más estudiándolo con la mirada, tenía considerables heridas de carácter defensivo a lo largo de todo el cuerpo- Ada Wong se había defendido con uñas y dientes hasta las últimas consecuencias y no es que de pronto sintiera una especie de amor fraternal por ella. Pero era una persona cercana. La mujer de su amigo. Y el simple hecho de contemplar la escena del crimen hacía que la sangre hirviera dentro de su sistema.

-¿Qué sabemos de él?

-Yo tengo una identificación, Dereck C Simmons, trabaja para el gobierno

-Eso se acabó. Llévenselo, quiero interrogarlo tan pronto recupere el sentido.

-¡Si señor!

**...**

Salió con ella a la helada tempestad, los agentes se apartaban de su paso como si en lugar de estar cargando a su mujer llevara en brazos un bonito cadáver. La colocó en la camilla, los paramédicos evaluaron su cuerpo concentrándose en la herida de su cabeza y él apretó ambos puños por haber sido tan malditamente inútil con todo esto.

-Vamos a tratar de despertarla

-Por favor…-los paramédicos asintieron y él sintió una nueva puñalada en su corazón- ella era su mujer. Él había jurado protegerla con su vida y dónde mierda había estado.

**…**

_-Eres terrible en esto..._

_-Claro que no..._

_-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres_

_-¿Quién dijo que no quiero? -y entonces dejó su copa de lado y se acercó a su rostro para regalarle uno de tantos besos ansiados-_

_-¿Significa te arriesgarás a pagar una cena de estas cada año?_

_-Solo si prometes vestir para mi uno de esos modelitos cada vez...-ella sonrió en respuesta besándolo de nuevo, mordiendo sus labios poco antes de terminar y él movió una juguetona mano por debajo del mantel hasta conseguir acariciar su rodilla-_

_-¿Es trampa largarnos antes de recibir el postre?_

_-Podemos pedirlo para llevar...-la besó de nuevo y en esta ocasión su mano llego a posarse sobre su muslo, las personas los miraban por lo bajo y no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, ella no solía disfrutar con los "espectáculos" hasta que lo conoció a él-_

_-Pagaré la cuenta...-anunció el rubio poco después de volver a soltar sus labios y despegar la mano que había estado a escasos milímetros de localizarse justo donde quería-_

_-No puedo esperar a que me hagas tuya otra vez...-se puso de los mil colores y ella lo despachó no sin antes volver a besarlo de nuevo- llegó a la recepción, canceló el postre dejó una cantidad extra para una botella de vino y cuando volvió a su mesa…no estaba ella. Creyó que habría ido al servicio de damas pero tras pasar 15 minutos comenzó a pensar en lo peor…Ella no lo dejaría. –al menos no de esa manera- estrujo su corazón y su cerebro volviendo a la recepción como alma que lleva el diablo y le dijeron que no habían visto salir más que a una pareja con anterioridad. Ella estaba algo enferma por lo que les permitieron salir por la puerta trasera para evitar armar un espectáculo. Volvió a su auto y llamó a una vieja colega experta en comunicaciones, si había una forma de encontrarla. En cualquier lugar del mundo. Ella lo lograría._

**…**

-Está reaccionando…-limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se concentró de nuevo en ella, abrió los ojos pesadamente dejando entre ver una mueca de auténtico dolor-

-¿Dónde…

-Estás a salvo… -sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y el rostro de ella rápidamente volvió a bañarse en llanto-

-¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¡Yo no sé quién es él!

-Tranquilízate…

-No –cortó de pronto una nueva voz- quiero escuchar lo que pasó –Ada se encontró con la fría mirada de Redfield y asintió lentamente desde su posición-

**…**

_Lo vio partir seguido de algunas miradas inquisidoras y aprovechó para ajustar la preciosa sortija en su dedo anular- ¿Qué les importaba a ellos lo que quisieran hacer en su primer aniversario?_

_-¿Gusta un poco más? -asintió de manera automática mientras algún caballero llenaba su copa y al terminar se bebió el trago entero de una vez- Se mareo de inmediato, su pulso se aceleró y el calor aumentó en su cuerpo como mínimo un par de grados más, se llevó la mano al rostro, intentó enfocar la mirada pero poco después todo se oscureció para cuando despertó de nuevo su cabeza aun daba vueltas pero se alteró por completo cuando divisó una habitación que jamás había contemplado._

**…**

-¿Quién e…Cómo…

-¿Te traje aquí? -la devoró con la mirada deteniéndose en los puntos indicados esta vez: la hendidura de su entrepierna y el exquisito corte de su busto, se acomodo sobre ella que apartó el rostro y tensó todo los músculos a la vez- se aproximó a su piel sofocándola con su cuerpo, los brazos sobre los suyos y su rodilla en el estómago cortando la respiración. Aspiró su aroma y ella creyó morir a su contacto, cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y él colocó los suyos a la altura de su oído.

-No entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto…si tú misma lo pediste

-¿Qué?

-En la cena...mi amor -sus ojos se abrieron como platos- adoraba ver el miedo reflejo en sus ojos y ya se encargaría de verlo por un periodo mucho más prolongado de tiempo.

-No…-sollozó entrecortadamente- y entonces supo que estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ<em>.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota de la Autora:** Para comprender mejor esta historia, los recuerdos del pasado y pensamientos de los personajes aparecen en letras cursivas, cambios de escena o cambios de líneas de tiempo aparecen separados entre párrafos por los puntos suspensivos (...) Sin más que agregar espero y sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

Se la estaba llevando de nuevo. No recordaba exactamente cómo, solo tenía la vaga impresión de haber visto a ese hombre que decía que la amaba ante el umbral de su casa con el rostro bañado de sangre y entonces ella gritó. Escuchó a Leon decir su nombre pero ya no estaba segura de qué fue lo que sucedió. -extrañaba su voz- la voz de su amado era lo primero que escuchaba por las mañanas y también lo último que escuchaba por las noches. El color de sus ojos lo que miraba y su cuerpo lo que abrazaba como si no hubiera solo un hoy sino muchos mañanas. El vehículo en que viajaba se movía con cierta parsimonia, debían estar próximos a llegar a su destino y ella ya no se sentía con el valor suficiente para afrontar aquello ¿Sería como entonces? Si lograban rescatarla a tiempo o si él lograba escapar de nuevo. ¿Pasarían otro año de separación y arrepentimiento? Aún si la lastimaba de nuevo...todo lo que quería era estar con él.

**...**

Pasaron meses enteros para que pudieran superarlo, ella no quería que la tocara y él no había sido capaz de soportar su rechazo. La infidelidad se hizo presente aunque no hubiera podido decir que no se lo estaba esperando después de todo él ya estaba con alguien cuando se conocieron. Su relación se basaba en ese simple hecho y la había "engañado" con esa misma mujer, recordaba ahora la expresión de su rostro horas después de que hubieran discutido de nuevo, tomó las llaves del auto y se perdió durante horas mientras ella se ahogaba en llanto. ¿Cómo corresponder a sus besos y caricias cuando el recuerdo de ese hombre regresaba a fragmentarla? Leon jamás le haría daño, nunca había levantado una mano en su contra y estaba más que segura que jamás lo haría pero su corazón aún estaba herido. Las marcas en su piel apenas si se habían borrado y aunque él insistiera en que seguía siendo hermosa ella ya no lo creía. Se sentía sucia por dentro y no podía permitir que él…

Regreso con las primeras luces del alba oliendo a licor y con el rostro anegado en desesperación y llanto confesando la traición y a la vez suplicando su perdón. ¿Qué tendría ella que perdonar cuando había sido culpa suya? No soportaba la idea de ser tocada pero tampoco soportaría saberlo en brazos de alguien más…

_-No fue tu culpa, guapo…_ -pronunció entonces con la misma sinceridad con que lo había pronunciado el día de su "aniversario" estaban en la ambulancia, la lluvia seguía arreciando, el silencio los consumía y era más que evidente que él estaba totalmente devastado. Los músculos tensos, el ceño fruncido, la mirada perdida, movió su mano apenas un palmo y Leon la tomó dentro de las suyas mirándola como lo hacía ahora con algo de temor y arrepentimiento.

_-No fue tu culpa, guapo...fui yo la que insistió en ir a ese ridículo lugar_

_-Pero yo te hice pronunciar "esas palabras"_

_-Las habría dicho de igual manera, ¿sabes que estás arrebatador con este traje negro que tanto detestas? -él sonrió por lo bajo y escondió una torturada mirada más- el vestido de ella estaba casi hecho jirones y no bastaban más que las marcas en su piel para deducir que ese hombre la había violado y la sola idea le enfermaba- apretó un poco más la mano que sostenía dentro de las suyas y tiró de él para hacer que se acomodara a su lado._

_-Ven aquí...-él lo hizo colocando ambas rodillas en el piso y la cabeza en su regazo- el aroma que emanaba ya no era solo suyo, su perfume estaba mancillado por la esencia de ese sujeto y entonces recordó sus manos sobre su piel, su aliento sobre su pecho, sus labios..._

_-Era impotente…-confesó de pronto- y Leon volvió a tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo mirándola con un dejo de tortura y horror_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Que no me "violó" de esa manera, él me..._

_-No tienes que…_

_-Si tengo, te lo diré a ti y tú se lo dirás ellos...-él asintió levemente sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo- quería hundirse en su piel de nuevo, llenarla de besos y que solo su perfume fuera el que impregnara sus cabellos pero no era el momento ni mucho menos sería el lugar. Lo animó a levantarse un poco y entonces él besó sus labios, le dolía la mandíbula, le ardía el labio inferior y seguramente su beso tendría sabor a óxido y sal pero eso a él no le importó. Fue un beso breve cargado de dolor y anhelo y después volvieron a perderse en la mirada del otro, ella volvió a apretar su mano dentro de las suyas y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. La arrojó contra el piso todas las veces que intentó arremeter en su contra hasta dejarla marcada con el cinto que usó para flagelarla. La sangre parecía excitarlo sus intentos de escapar lo volvían loco pero no fue eso lo que más le aterró, era el sonido de su voz, la forma en que la devoraba con la mirada y la lentitud con que la despojo de sus prendas una vez la golpeo tan fuerte que perdió no solo el equilibrio sino un poco de sentido, recorrió cada milímetro de su piel con su perversa lengua y entonces ella gritó y lloro. Se debatió angustiosamente colocando ambas manos contra él haciendo presión sobre su pecho, alejándolo inútilmente solo para recibir una nueva estocada que en esta ocasión rasgó el escote de su vestido e hizo arder sus pechos con furor, lo destruyó con la mirada y él le descargó un nuevo golpe que le partió el labio inferior, tomó el cinto de nueva cuenta y ató sus manos con él. Ella volvió a protestar, gritaba y sollozaba pero su voz no era escuchada, creyó que se desmayaría de nuevo ahora que estaba totalmente a su merced pero eso no sucedió y poco después se vino lo peor, pues para entonces él ya estaba desprendiéndose de sus prendas y divisó su sexo apenas erecto tan cerca del propio que no pudo más que morder su lengua y sus labios esperando poder ahogarse con su propia sangre pero la penetración no llegó. Siguió ultrajándola con sus labios y manos, la obligó a abrir las piernas y ella se retorció y gritó aun más, le soltó un nuevo golpe en la boca del estómago que la dejo sin aliento y poco después introdujo sus labios en su interior...ella intentó resistir, intentó morir, intentó suplicar pero nada de eso funcionó, sus manos torturaban sus pechos dolorosamente y muy a su pesar comenzó a ser traicionada por su propio deseo...ella no quería hacerlo pero él sabía bastante bien como estimularla...mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar de nueva cuenta rechazando la idea, impidiendo un orgasmo que no tardaría en llegar y ese hombre lo sabía, la torturó un poco más hasta hacerla gritar de desesperación y entonces la verdadera pesadilla comenzó...levantó el rostro, dejándola ver sus labios aún húmedos de su sexo y se aproximó a su rostro besándola con crueldad hasta arrebatarle el sentido. Se tumbo sobre ella, sosteniendo su rostro de manera que no podía hacer otra cosa más que verlo a los ojos, no soportaba su mirada, no soportaba su imagen destrozada refleja en esa mirada, pero no le dejo otra opción._

_-¡Dímelo ahora!_

_-¿Qué? –la respuesta no lo satisfizo así que cerró su puño y la golpeó sin piedad-_

_-¡Hazlo ahora! -grito como un loco y ella se estremeció aun más en la posición que se hallaba, encogió sus piernas, sintió su sexo húmedo y sucio latiendo dolorosamente al igual que sus pechos por los pellizcos que le había dado- tenía que ser una pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla...ella no podía estar ahí soportando..._

_-¡Di que me amas! –No- ella jamás lo diría. ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo la conocía? ¿Por qué le hacía esto?_

_-¡Hazlo! -ella negó de nueva cuenta sabiendo bastante bien qué es lo que seguiría- una nueva línea de dolor, seguida de otra más y otra más...invirtió la posición de su cuerpo, colocando su sexo muerto a la altura de sus labios y entonces la tomó de los cabellos obligándola a trabajarlo a él...-Leon sintió desfallecer con cada palabra por ella pronunciada, la sangre se le había ido a la cabeza y tenía los músculos tan tensos que comenzaba a preguntarse cómo es que sus nudillos no lograban atravesar su piel- Quería destruir a ese hombre usando solo sus manos y muy posiblemente lo hiciera tan pronto se asegurara de que ella estaba completamente bien -recorrió sus formas con la mirada, ese cuerpo que desde la primera vez lo había vuelto loco de deseo y no pudo evitar sentir una profunda ira- Era impotente, era impotente- se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. No había vertido su semen dentro de ella pero aún así la había violado, aún así la había profanado y aún así la había obligado a darle un placer que él conocía perfectamente bien. Apretó los dientes de nueva cuenta, ella lloraba desconsoladamente y no se le ocurría una sola palabra que pudiera decir para consolarla._

_-Ada…-estaría culpándose de nuevo así que trató de controlar sus espasmos, no le gustaba llorar delante de nadie y de hecho esta era la segunda vez que se permitía llorar frente a él- La primera había sido cuando se rindió a sus halagos, concedió sus besos y aceptó quedarse a su lado. El recuerdo abrió una nueva llaga en su interior y rompió en llanto de manera descontrolada mientras él volvía a acomodarse a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos intentando mitigar su dolor-_

-Ada...

El recuerdo debió asaltarlos a ambos puesto que toda expresión desapareció de su rostro, el orgullo, el rechazo, ahora solo la miraba como en el tiempo en que se comprometieron, el infinito amor que solo él le dedicaba y entonces aceptó sus disculpas y se rindió de nueva cuenta a él. No es que fuera una mujer débil. Siempre había gustado de la soledad, comía en soledad, viajaba en soledad, leía en soledad y también trabajaba en soledad pero cuando miraba a los amantes consumiéndose a besos a los amigos compartiendo íntimos secretos cierta angustia se instalaba en su interior. No era una mujer de hielo, anhelaba como todo alguien con quien compartir a su lado, alguien con quien reír y también sollozar alguien con quién despertar y ese alguien -después de todo lo que habían sobrevivido- se había vuelto él. –abrió los brazos a esposo, recibiéndolo contra su pecho, volviendo a saborear sus labios y permitiendo que la tomara de nuevo que le hiciera el amor como en los meses que habían perdido por el fantasma de ese hombre no habían podido y así se olvidaron de todo. Recuperaron sus vidas de a poco, nuevo trabajo, nuevo departamento. ¿Cómo los encontró de nuevo? ella se dejó crecer el cabello y él se dejó un poco de barba, su gesto se había ensombrecido a la luz de los recientes eventos pero le agradaba más así. El ceño fruncido, las arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos y alrededor de los labios. Todas ellas eran suyas igual que esa otra marca sobre su hombro que solía besar con fervor…_-el auto se detuvo de pronto escuchó el apagar de motores y también el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? lo había estado intentando tan pronto recuperó la conciencia pero el esfuerzo ya la estaba agotando, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero en especial, la cabeza y la boca del estómago- una puerta más se abrió, sintió el aire contra la piel desnuda y entonces recordó que no vestía más que una sencillo camisón de noche. Estaban preparándose para dormir, Leon ya estaba en la cama y ella bajó por…_

_-Bienvenida a casa, mi amor_

**…**

-¡Dije que no vas a moverte de aquí!

-¡Y qué sugieres entonces! ¡Encerrarnos hasta que el próximo que hallemos sea su cuerpo!

-Lo hemos revisado una y otra vez

-¡No es suficiente!

-¡Crees que no lo sé! –el agente volvió a estrellar los puños contra la pared y el capitán a lanzar los folios por el borde del escritorio, llevaban semanas enteras dándole vueltas a la misma escena- Él salió de la cama como un bendito poseso y la encontró desparramada en el piso. La escena era tan surreal que ni siquiera noto esa otra figura ataviada de negro en su totalidad y con el rostro bañado de sangre para cuando reparó en él sus ojos ya estaban posados en los propios y lo derribó tan rápido que apenas si tuvo tiempo de respirar, arremetió contra él, una y otra y otra vez pero por alguna razón parecía como si luchara contra el viento. Sus golpes lejos de lastimar laceraban su carne, sus nudillos prontamente se llenaron de sangre y entonces lo vio dedicar una nueva mirada a su amor, sonrió con devoción olvidándose de él y comenzando a avanzar hacia ella, intentó detenerlo pero entonces descubrió que hasta ahora solo había estado "fingiendo" su masa muscular pareció aumentar de pronto y le asestó un golpe definitivo sobre la sien que lo mandó a dormir hasta horas más tarde en que lo encontraron. Revisaron la casa de cabo a rabo, la alarma fue desconectada desde el exterior y la entrada principal la única que violaron, él no entendía porque tendría que haber bajado ¿A caso ya lo esperaba? Cambiaron la fecha de su aniversario dejando de lado el día de su matrimonio y tomando como tal el día en que se comprometieron. Aún recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando se arrojo sobre ella en medio del fuego cruzado.

_-Quédate conmigo…-ella había dicho que no- mientras él la abrazaba y acunaba su cuerpo con fervor-_

_-No una noche, ni un día, quédate para siempre…-ella había vuelto a negar pero esta vez lo había hecho solo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, le estaba costando respirar y eso se debía a que él acababa de robarle el aliento-_

_-Miente si quieres, dime que no hasta que te convenzas de que tú también quieres hacerlo –ella dejo de forcejear y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo- ambos jadeaban entrecortadamente por la reciente actividad a que se habían expuesto- Ella quería impedir la detonación pero él la detuvo usando solo su cuerpo, golpeo, grito y lloró desesperadamente mientras la detonación a su alrededor se llevaba a cabo. Llegaron demasiado tarde. -Todos ellos- Alguien descubrió sus planes y en consecuencia. Una diminuta población en la región más pobre y escasamente poblada del oriente medio había desaparecido. Ella tenía que haberlo evitado. Estaba ahí para ganar terreno mientras ellos exponían sus traseros pero se había detenido -como siempre- a darle una mano a él. Para cuando todo hubo terminado, su precioso rostro antaño altivo e indiferente estaba bañado en llanto y entonces él supo que ya jamás podría dejarla ir- confesó su secreto. Le dijo quien era mientras maldecía a la agencia entera. Una agente encubierto, se gano el favor de los asesinos y aceptó el rencor de sus compañeros para impedir esta tragedia pero al final había fracasado. Su reacción ante tal revelación fue devorar sus lágrimas con los labios y acunar su cuerpo con fervor. _

_Alguien gritaba ahora que se levantaran del piso y separaran sus cuerpos pero él no haría caso. No le importaba lo que pudieran hacer para amenazarlos, acababa de recibir una bala por esa mujer y ella casi perdía la vida por tratar de…_

_-Agente Kennedy...-él la abrazo de nuevo, besó sus labios de nuevo y ella se dejó hacer porque en su mirada ya se advertía cual sería la respuesta-_

_-Si…_

¿Qué podía saber ese sujeto de todo eso? De su amor y…separación -se llevó las manos al rostro entre consumido y derrotado- Hacía 6 semanas de su secuestro y en un par más sería su aniversario de nuevo. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿La asesinaría, la violaría? o la obligaría a ofrecer la misma promesa que en su momento le hizo a él…

-¡Capitán, creo que tengo algo!

-¡Qué cosa! -Finn Macauley pasó saliva por su seca garganta y continuó-

-Un civil acaba de reportar ser secuestrado por un hombre de lo más extraño pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención. Dice que una mujer lo liberó y yo creo que...

-¡Tráelo aquí! -grito secamente y él se levanto de un brinco de su puesto-

-¡Si señor!

**…**

Ada escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y supo que en esta ocasión la tortura sería por demás dolorosa…

-Estoy en casa…-se removió incómodamente en la posición que se hallaba intentando ocultar de nueva cuenta las curvaturas de su cuerpo aunque hasta ahora…de nada le había valido el esfuerzo-

-Dije que estoy en casa…-insistió el verdugo con algo de molestia en la voz- ella enfrentó su mirada, apretó los puños enfundados en un par de correas metálicas y sin más respondió-

-Bienvenido a casa…

-Bienvenido a casa, qué -demandó de nuevo-

-Mi amor…-Dereck sonrió abiertamente, adoraba escuchar a su mujer pronunciar esas palabras con aquel delicioso par de carnosos labios, era quizá la segunda cosa que más lo excitaba de ella. En cuanto a la primera...paseó su mirada por el interior de la habitación, la mesa estaba vacía contrario del piso pero ahí no yacía lo que él quería...las manos de ella tenían sangre, su vestido estaba rasgado...

-Qué fue lo que hiciste...

-Yo...-tomó la cadena entre sus manos- No es que no confiara en ella, es que ella no había dejado de luchar contra él. -tiro de la cadena obligándola a avanzar hacia él, las caderas de su mujer se habían ensanchado un poco, su vientre parecía hinchado al igual que sus generosos pechos y una vez estuvo frente a él tuvo una buena idea de lo que ahí se había suscitado.

-Lo tocaste

-Tú me obligaste a hacerlo

-¡COMO TE ATREVES! -gritó enloquecido y arremetió contra ella haciendo que soltara un auténtico gemido de dolor-

**...**

-¡Tienen que encontrarla! ¡Tienen que encontrarla! -gritaba el civil con el rostro tan sucio y gestos exasperados que no parecía otra cosa más que un redomado chiflado-

-Tranquilo hijo -soltó el Capitán con aquella entonación que solo él sabía utilizar- el muchacho guardó silencio paso saliva por su garganta y miró a ambos hombres deteniéndose por algún motivo en la intensa mirada del mayor.

-Dime lo que pasó...-asintió de nueva cuenta sin perder detalle en la gradación de tonalidades de los ojos del capitán, había algo hipnótico en ellos, algo que le hacía querer decir la verdad-

Iba por el lado este de la ciudad más específicamente en el punto que los bosques se mezclan con los pantanos, la zona es prácticamente una trampa de la muerte pero tiene pendientes fabulosas para practicar todo tipo de deportes extremos y es a eso a lo que yo me dedico, dejé de lado mi camioneta tomé la bicicleta de montaña y me dirigí a la pendiente más peligrosa y elevada del lugar, todo lo tenía en sitio, revise los frenos ajuste mis guantes y de pronto fue que lo escuché: Un grito ensordecedor seguido de un golpe en seco y otro más...no es mi asunto pensé en un primer momento pero los gritos aumentaron de poderío. Había algo que no sonaba como una simple discusión de pareja así que hice de armas corazón, tomé un cuchillo de asalto, lo llevaba más que nada para cortar sogas o farolear con las chicas pero de igual forma lo intenté. La casa estaba oculta por un buen número de arbustos, árboles y enredaderas, entre más me aproximaba a la misma más comenzaba a convencerme de que algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Los sonidos habían cesado, no percibía ni el susurrar de las hojas o el estremecer del viento, encontré una ventana después de avanzar por un largo tramo miré al interior y ahí estaba ella...su vestido debió haber sido blanco en algún momento, lo mismo que su piel, sus ojos encontraron los míos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor sobre la cabeza. Mi cerebro se desconectó por espacio de algunos minutos, estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes soporto gran cantidad de daño aunque mi constitución física no lo aparente, volví en mí y entonces sentí que mi cuerpo había sido privado de toda movilidad, mis muñecas y tobillos habían sido atados a una mesa de madera y sobre el techo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro colgaban instrumentos de agricultura que se me antojaron como verdaderas armas de tortura. Pensé en comenzar a gritar como un poseso pero la recordé a ella moví mi cuello, intenté levantar mi cuerpo consiguiéndolo apenas un poco, había por lo menos tres cuerpos diseminados por el piso que hicieron que la sangre en mis venas comenzara a helar, la mujer seguía en el mismo sitio pero con un hombre a su lado, la tenía sometida con cadenas alrededor de las muñecas, el arnés recorría buena parte de su cuerpo y solo pude pensar en lo terriblemente doloroso que debía ser tener que soportar aquello.

-¡Vas a hacerlo!

-¡NO!

-¡Dije que lo harás! -y acto seguido tiro de las cadenas y la hizo levantar dolorosamente del piso, yo grite entonces-

-Déjala! Qué le estás haciendo!, Qué me estás haciendo! -el hombre la soltó apenas un poco y procedió a mirarme a mi- la locura en sus ojos...Dios! Sentí que estaba desnudando mi alma con ese par de oscuros ojos, perdí el aliento, perdí la voluntad y casi podría jurar que estuve a punto de perder el sentido tan pronto sentí su aliento sobre el mío-

-Vamos a jugar un juego...

-No...-sollozó ella de nuevo pero él apenas si la escuchó-

-¿Qué clase de juego? -pregunté más por tener algo que hacer antes de comenzar a volverme malditamente loco-

-Ven aquí...

-NO...-insistía ella- sus manos, su rostro, tenía que llevar días enteros soportando ese tormento y aquello solo podía ser el preludio de lo que indudablemente me esperaría a mí-

-Toma el cuchillo...-por acto reflejo moví mis manos intentando encontrar el cuchillo que estúpidamente había enfundado pero como era de esperar mis manos estaban desnudas y el bonito cuchillo que comprara una buena tarde estaba entre las temblorosas manos de esa hermosa mujer-

-Ahora vas a matarlo

-Por favor...

-¡Dije que lo harás! -y volvió a arremeter en su contra haciendo que nuevas líneas de sangre se marcaran en su piel-

-¡Hazlo! -grite entonces- No me gusta la violencia, jamás me ha gustado buscar pelea o intervenir en alguna así que mirar tal nivel de crueldad era más de lo que podía soportar. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los míos había temor, dolor y un increíble dejo de tristeza, intenté infundirle valor. Ya me dedicaba a una profesión de lo más intensa, la muerte estaba en cada vuelta que describía con las llantas de mi bicicleta así que podría decir que morir ese día era algo que de alguna manera ya había visualizado. Ella afianzó el dominio sobre el cuchillo y avanzó hacia mí...

-Perdóname...-suplicó entonces con apenas un hilillo de voz y el hombre enloqueció de nuevo, volvió a tirar de la cadena y ella se fue hacia atrás cayendo torpemente contra él-

-¡NO TIENES PORQUE DISCULPARTE ANTE ÉL!

-Lo siento...-respondió entonces y yo apreté mis puños importándome muy poco lastimar mi carne contra las correas que me aprisionaban, presionó sus dedos sobre su rostro-

-Lo siento, qué

-Mi amor...-cerró los ojos y yo creí que verdaderamente arrancaría mi carne contra la impotencia de aquello, ese hombre la tenía ahí y la obligaba a decir esas malditas palabras -advertí los movimientos de ella, sus manos estaban protectoramente entorno a su vientre, el hombre la soltó de nuevo no sin antes robarle un beso y ella volvió a avanzar con cierto temor hacia mí- Sentí su mirada sobre mi cuerpo pero mis ojos también estaban posados sobre su cuerpo y entonces comprendí la magnitud del horror que se obraba ahí adentro-

-Perdóname...susurró de nuevo -el dolor que debía estar sufriendo...santo Dios, si tan solo pudiera yo liberarla de aquello pero lo más que podía hacer era ofrecer mi vida para impedir que por lo menos la torturase de nuevo-

-Está bien...-respondí sin dejar de perderme en su mirada- colocó el filo del cuchillo sobre mi cuello y sentí una ligera presión, cerré los ojos convencido de que todo se había terminado y aguardé la muerte pero esta nunca llego- Debí perder la conciencia de igual manera pues cuando recuperé el sentido tenía sus manos de nueva cuenta sobre mí.

-¡Rápido!

-¿Qué?

-No se irá por siempre...

-¿Cómo? -forcejeó durante un rato contra las correas de mis muñecas y tobillos yo no entendía cómo es que podía seguir vivo-

-No fue un corte profundo pero sangro demasiado...-me llevé las manos al cuello tenía un improvisado vendaje que debía provenir de la parte baja de su vestido-

-Si me dejas ir te matará

-No lo hará...-coloque mis manos sobre las suyas, recorrí con mis dedos sus terribles ataduras sintiéndome malditamente impotente de nuevo-

-No puedes ayudarme, la única llave la tiene él y siempre la lleva consigo

-Te matará...

-¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?...-su expresión me torturaba pero aún y con eso asentí-

-Te ayudaré, lo prometo

-Solo vete... -solté sus manos y me maldije mil y una veces al tiempo que volvía como alma que lleva el diablo por donde había llegado, tengo una excelente memoria geográfica así que lo único que les puedo pedir es que la busquen de nuevo. ¡Va a matarla! ¡Sé que va a matarla! y a su hijo...-los ojos del joven estaban llenos de angustia y tras esas últimas palabras el agente que estaba junto al capitán perdió el aliento y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Quizá no la ha matado solo por eso o quizá me dejó escapar para que no lo supiera...Por favor, ¡tienen que ayudarla! -volvió a suplicar de manera desesperada, el agente seguía sin poder sostenerse por sí mismo pero el capitán ya había intercambiado palabras con algunos de sus hombres-

-Finn, ve con él y traza un mapa de la zona

-¡Si capitán!

-Piers, Reúne las armas y prepara al equipo

-¡De inmediato!

**...**

Ada volvió a caer sobre el costado llevándose ambas manos a la altura del vientre –su pequeño hijo- ella tenía que protegerlo. Tenía que hacerlo…

-¡LO DESEABAS! ¿NO ES CIERTO? –grito de nueva cuenta con nada más que rabia contenida en la voz _-claro que lo deseaba, ese chico era su última oportunidad para escapar-_

-¡VI LA FORMA EN QUE LO MIRABAS! _–¿y quién no la habría mirado?-_ era joven, apuesto, astuto e inteligente. No había roto en llanto o caído en desesperación como los anteriores, es más ni siquiera había intentado escapar-

-¡TU LO TRAJISTE! _-ante tal declaración ella enfrentó su mirada-_ los ojos de su mujer siempre le habían parecido de lo más hermosos, desafiantes y transparentes, incitadores a mas de mil placeres y mas de mil tormentos- había intentado de todo por ella, le compró obsequios y uno a uno los rechazó, quiso amarla sobre su lecho y ella no había hecho más que gritar y pelear. Así que si había comenzado a asesinar personas se debía más bien a ella y no a él. No quería lastimarla. A pesar de su constante irreverencia él en realidad no quería lastimarla. Así que por ello había tenido que contentarse con ellos y habría seguido con el juego de no ser por su sobrada desobediencia-

-¡YA NUNCA LO HARÁS! -la golpeo de nuevo- justo sobre la sien y entonces se dobló del dolor, la tomó con fuerza retirando sus ataduras y levantándola del piso, estaba cansada, adolorida y famélica –tanto que apenas si lograba reconocer su imagen en el espejo- lo único que la había mantenido de pie, lo único que la había obligado a cometer tal acto de locura había sido la criatura que intentaba desarrollarse en su interior- se adentró junto con ella en nueva sala, la coloco sobre la mesilla y aseguró nuevas correas sobre sus muñecas y tobillos, estaba tan mareada ahora que apenas si alcanzó a percibir la forma en que sus manos la trabajaban, recordó sus ojos sobre su piel, la forma en que la observaba mientras se bañaba, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño o peleaba contra él hasta que finalmente...

-¡ERES MÍA! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, SOLO MÍA!

**...**

Se dividieron por parejas una vez lograron llegar al lugar, había un par de construcciones más aledañas a la casa así que él y Finn intercambiaron miradas y se separaron, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Aún recordaba lo de Oriente Medio, la misión final de la llamada "Reina Escarlata" había culminado con la vida de siete mil personas y la declaración de amor del agente. Todos estaban presentes en el espectáculo, incluyendo a su capitán y a la entonces enamorada del agente. Claire Redfield había sentido la batalla perdida tan pronto divisó la forma en que se cuidaban. Ada evadió más de una vez su responsabilidad para tenderles una mano, entregarles un objeto o simplemente soltar el tiro de gracia contra un enemigo en el que ni siquiera habían reparado y ahora estaba él. Corriendo entre el fuego cruzado, recibiendo una bala destinada a quién creyeron traidora y asfixiándola a besos. Confesó muchas cosas en ese momento: _"quédate conmigo no solo una noche, ni un día"_ Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas- Chris apretó los puños a su lado, necesito la fortaleza de la mitad del equipo Alpha para impedir se lanzara sobre ambos o tomara su flamante arma y los bañara de plomo, ella no había agregado nada. _¿Qué más podría decir si la escena hablaba por sí misma?_ Ella le arrebató su cuerpo, le arrebató la razón y ahora también poseía su corazón. Leon era suyo y aunque ella los perdonó. El capitán jamás lo hizo. Nadie los había acompañado el día de su boda. Ni familiares ni amigos, ella no tenía ninguno y los de él no quisieron estar presentes por solidaridad con los Redfield. -suspiró para sus adentros- recordando el gesto del agente de gobierno hacía casi un año cuando la pesadilla comenzó.

Estaba pálido y devastado. La mujer se había ido, Chris sonrió con malicia argumentó que quizá ya lo había abandonado pero él se aferro.

-Ella no lo haría...

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un derecho que solo tú tienes reservado?

-¡Hasta cuando vas a dejar de odiarme por eso!

-Hasta su muerte o la tuya, lo que suceda primero aunque es bastante probable que ya esté sucediendo...-él agente le soltó un merecido puñetazo en la cara y ninguno de sus compañeros se movió para evitarlo- Una nueva figura hizo aparición entonces, delgada, estatura media, cabellos rubios y figura envidiable, se aproximó al capitán revisando el golpe en su cara y destruyéndolo con la mirada-

-Vas a ayudarlo

-Primero...

-Dije que vas a hacerlo, no porque te agrade o quieras hacerle un favor, irás porque es tu trabajo y porque es lo correcto...

-¿Qué era lo correcto ahora? Su capitán ardía en deseos por atrapar al ignoto por la simple razón de que se le había escapado entre los dedos- Asesinó a su compañero de celda, así es como logró que abrieran la puerta y poco después el infierno en el ala de máxima seguridad se desató- Escuchó algunas detonaciones en el fondo que lo hicieron volver de su mar de recuerdos y asumió que lo habían encontrado pero algo en su estómago le decía que debía seguir avanzando, había luz al final de aquel corredor- No le importaba el científico loco, le importaba...

-Estaremos juntos por siempre...-abrió la puerta con apenas un ligero movimiento del cañón de su arma y ahí fue donde los encontró-

Piers Nivans no hubiera querido hacer otra cosa más en este mundo que dispararle en la cabeza pero estaba armado, tenía una maldita navaja y la estaba usando para…

-¡LEVANTE LAS MANOS! –gritó con toda la convicción y poderío que fue capaz de proferir- el hombre congelo sus dedos a escasos centímetros de la mujer-

-¡SIN TRUCOS! –continuó el soldado- advirtió la perversión en su sonrisa enferma, las marcas defensivas y también las muchas otras que debían hablar de los meses en cautiverio-

-Ahh, ustedes y sus ruegos -levantó el rostro lentamente, lo evaluó con la mirada sin soltar el arma y sin borrar esa maldita sonrisa de satisfacción de su pérfido rostro-

-NO SE...-el hombre se aproximó a ella de nuevo, susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar y acto seguido, tomó el bordo de la mesilla de exploración y la arrojó contra él- cayó torpemente levantándose de inmediato y buscando apuntar con el arma pero no podía permitirse hacer eso…advirtió las cálidas formas de la mujer, recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un bendito camisón que estaba lleno de sangre y sudor. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? –se incorporó, no sin antes poner bajo aviso a su capitán- cerró los ojos un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a la violencia "de este nivel" y más sabiendo cual era su…

-Ahmm…

-Tranquila…-se apresuró a responder- más para sí mismo que para ella, aproximó las manos a su piel buscando tranquilizarla y al parecer después de un rato lo logró, estaba caliente –quizá demasiado- aunque muy probablemente se debiera a lo que ese bastardo… -ella se removió un poco más-

-Lo siento…-agregó ahora- y entonces procedió a liberarla de sus crueles ataduras, la mayoría de sus heridas tenían señal de haber cicatrizado sobre sí misma más de una vez pero no eran esas las que le preocupaban, se desprendió velozmente del chaleco y después del resto de armas para poder sacarse la casaca y así cubrirla con él-

-¿Qui…-intentó preguntar a su salvador, rogar porque la sacara lo más pronto posible de ahí pero de su garganta no salía absolutamente nada- sintió como liberaba sus manos y piernas, como la envolvía con un manto cálido y el alivio que siguió a eso fue más que esclarecedor-

-Soy Piers Nivans señora, segundo oficial al mando, francotirador de élite…-y el jodido bastardo que dudó en el último segundo y disparó al hombro en lugar de haber dado en el corazón- Si lo hubiera matado aquella noche nada de esto…

-¿Dónde…-ella probó abrir los ojos de nuevo pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo- el chico la tenía protectoramente contra su pecho y tenía que admitir que sentir esta clase de –protección- despertó fibras sensibles que creía ya muertas en su interior-

-Está afuera con el capitán. –el chico la separó un poco, tenía algo cubriendo sus ojos por eso no podía abrirlos así que batalló un rato para arrebatarle aquello- cuando por fin pudo ver divisó un gesto de auténtica preocupación sobre su bien parecido rostro-

-Tú sientes algo por…-la mirada del chico encontró la suya y entonces ella guardó silencio de manera inmediata, probó a moverse un poco, el mareo perduraba pero no sería para siempre, se llevó las manos al vientre y el gesto del chico cambió de nuevo-

-¡Por favor no...-cerró perfectamente la casaca entorno a ella pero algunas líneas de sangre habían sobrepasado la tela- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? -sus manos temblaron y creyó que volvería a desmayarse pero la preocupación por su hijo la obligó a mantenerse de pie, desabotonó la prenda apresuradamente mientras el chico apartaba el rostro y maldecía para sus adentros- ¿Eso era una D..E..R...-Ada cerró la prenda nuevamente y perdió por completo el equilibrio- Ese bastado le había grabado su nombre en la piel.

-Voy a sacarla de aquí

-No me iré sin él

-¿Qué?

-No voy a vivir otro año de esto

**…**

Yacía contra el piso debatiéndose dolorosamente por su vida, Chris estaba inconsciente no a muchos metros de distancia de él, las armas no habían servido de nada tan pronto descubrieron que el interior de la casa estaba poblado por múltiples mecanismos que accionaban disparos y revelaban cuerpos muertos por aquí y por allá. Se quedaron sin balas casi tan pronto como Chris recibió la llamada de Piers a través del comunicador, ese bastardo corría hacia ellos así que Leon derribo una puerta, accionó una nueva arma y el tiro le dio casi en la rodilla al capitán. Ahora tenía al autor de absolutamente todo lo malo en sus vidas entre sus manos y ya no podía…él simplemente ya no podía.

-¡Siempre supe que no eras lo suficientemente hombre para ella!…-y en su fuero interno él también lo sabía- Nunca debió haber roto su promesa. Si se iba al infierno ahora lo haría sabiendo que fue un maldito cobarde que engaño a su mujer por sentir que no la merecía. Por no haber podido hacer suyo su dolor y tener el coraje de enfrentar a su lado...

-Tienes razón…-ambos hombres la escucharon de pronto y casi por acto reflejo abandonaron la pelea y se enfocaron en la imagen de la mujer- Las ropas que lucía no eran suyas! Estaba libre por primera vez en meses y caminaba hacia él…

-Tú eres el único para mí, mi amor –el rostro de Leon se descompuso por completo- ¿en verdad estaba diciendo eso?

-Ven conmigo… -Dereck la miraba solo a ella- recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada a medida que dejaba al rubio y comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos-

-Sé que tú jamás me romperás el corazón…-el agente sintió una fría puñalada en el mismo órgano a que hiciera mención- la vio abrir sus brazos para él, Chris decidió recuperar la consciencia en ese preciso segundo y creyó que ella tendría que estar sufriendo algún tipo de síndrome de Estocolmo o qué demonios es lo que significaba...

-¿Estaremos juntos por siempre? –él también abrió los brazos para ella- el agente creyó morir en ese preciso momento pues sus cuerpos ya estaban prácticamente uno sobre el otro-

-Si…

-¿Darás a luz a nuestros hijos?

**…**

-No…-el agente sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo y habría comenzado a llorar verdaderas lágrimas de dolor si no hubiera notado los ojos gélidos de la ex–espía sobre él- esa mirada que lo encantaba porque de alguna manera le intimidaba e intrigaba. Se quedó donde estaba siendo consciente aunque solo vagamente de que el segundo al mando había salido de su escondite e intentaba ayudar a Chris con las heridas menores de las que era sujeto.

Ada cerró su abrazo entorno a él, lo apretó contra su cuerpo con toda la devoción y afecto que fue capaz de proferir, los ojos de Dereck se abrieron de pronto, por fin era suya…por fin lo hacía suyo. Por fin la tenía donde quería así que no lograba entender cómo es que de pronto se instalaba este nuevo y desconocido dolor en su corazón.

-Quédate conmigo –susurró de pronto- con una voz tan delicada y encantadora que no pudo más que asentir mientras sentía como se le escapaba el aliento- buscó su mirada con desesperación pero no había nada en aquella mirada, ella estaba concentrada en alguien más. El agente de gobierno…

-¡ME MENTISTE! –ella lo miró entonces, sus ojos mostraban ahora un filo asesino que alguien como él conocía a la perfección-

-¡TÚ PLANEASTE TODO ESTO! –ella no agregó nada pero le mostró por vez primera su encantadora sonrisa-

-¡DIJISTE QUE TÚ…-él ya no pudo ultimar esa frase y eso se debía a que ella había terminado de enterrar el cuchillo en lo más profundo de su interior y una vez lo hundió ahí se encargó de dejarlo caer-

-Eso te pasa por confiar en Ada Wong

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de la Autora:** Para comprender mejor esta historia, los recuerdos del pasado y pensamientos de los personajes aparecen en letras cursivas, cambios de escena o cambios de líneas de tiempo aparecen separados entre párrafos por los puntos suspensivos (...) Sin más que agregar espero y sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa…

-Ada…-la pelinegro ya no se molestó en responder, estaba concentrada ahora en algún punto muerto de la pared acariciando su vientre protectoramente por la parte baja de su salto de cama- Las heridas habían cerrado. Todas ellas habían sido tratadas y aunque le juraran que no quedaría una sola marca sobre su antaña nívea piel lo cierto era que si quedaría una. En su memoria. La secuela de todo el horror que ese maldito hombre le había infringido jamás desaparecería y la sola contemplación, la imagen de su cuerpo roto era más de lo que -en su estado- podía soportar. Leon intentó tumbarse a su lado pero ella saltó apartándolo de inmediato, aún no se decidía a mirarlo, sin embargo continuó.

-Tenía miedo de estar sola

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tenía miedo de estarlo, fue por eso que te perdoné pero ese miedo ya se acabó –volvió el rostro lentamente hacia él, le sorprendió el vacío que encontró en su mirada era como si finalmente se hubiera rendido, como si ya no le importara nada aunque lo cierto era que sí le importaba algo- No había dejado de acariciar su vientre. Su hijo. El hijo de ambos.

-Ada, sé que no debí…

-No quiero escucharlo –cerró los ojos y volvió a esconder el rostro entre las almohadas del hospital- Su voz era el bálsamo y el veneno. La cura y la herida. No quería escucharlo puesto que de escuchar. Terminaría cediendo.

-Me darán el alta en dos semanas, ocupa ese tiempo para sacar todas tus cosas de mi casa

-Nuestra casa

-Eso es lo curioso de un contrato prenupcial. ¿Recuerdas? Si cometes adulterio. Lo pierdes todo. –él ya no agregó nada, ni siquiera tenía cabeza para recordar las cláusulas de ese bendito contrato pero estaba en lo cierto. Ambos habían acordado que si alguno de los dos llegaba a traicionar la confianza del otro el matrimonio se acabaría.

-Solo fingiste perdonarme todo este tiempo, ¿No es cierto?

-¿A caso no es lo mismo que hizo Claire?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando la engañaste conmigo ¿En verdad crees que te perdonó? Realmente crees que…

-No estamos hablando de…

-Si lo hacemos, hablamos de ti y tu nula capacidad para permanecer solo. Contrario de mí o de ella. Tú simplemente no puedes hacerlo. Corre de regreso a sus piernas o enrédate con la prostituta que prefieras porque yo…

-¡Ada!

-Mi hijo y yo estaremos bien

-¡También es mío!

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –el agente que ya estaba con medio cuerpo sobre la cama a punto de tomar a su mujer por la fuerza se quedó sin aliento tan pronto escuchó esas palabras-

-¿Estás totalmente seguro de que este niño es tuyo?

-No puedes….

-Es divertido, ¿no es cierto?

-¡No estoy jugando, Ada! Dime la verdad de una puñetera vez

-¿Confías en el amor que alguna vez te profesé? o crees que pude haber salido por ahí poco después de que "comenzáramos de nuevo" Cuando te supliqué que te quedaras pero en vez de eso decidiste trabajar un turno doble porque estabas cansado de ¡Verme llorar hasta quedarme seca!

-Eso no…

-¿Me puedes imaginar ahora, luciendo ese precioso vestido que compraste para mi, para que celebráramos nuestro "nuevo aniversario" y que yo me negué a usar porque la sola idea me parecía nauseabunda? –el rehuyó a su mirada, maldiciendo internamente el recuerdo y el veneno impreso en cada una de sus palabras-

-¡Cómo iba vestirme para ti sin saber si es que era así como te gustaba verla a ella!

-¡Por el amor de…

-Tendría que hacerlo para otros ¿no te parece? recuperar mi aplomo y sensualidad. Recuperar a la mujer que tú asesinaste…

-¡Eso que estás diciendo no puede tener sentido! –él ya había perdido del todo el dominio de su ser, se lanzo sobre ella tomándola por ambas muñecas- Si en verdad lo había hecho. Si lo engañó con otro y ese niño no era suyo…

-No lo sabes con certeza, ¿no es cierto?

-Ada…-ella hizo caso omiso de su agarre, rechazó su mirada y volvió a concentrarse en el mismo punto muerto de la pared- Maldita sea, mírame a los ojos, ¡SOLO QUIERO LA VERDAD!

-¡Y YO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!

-¡NO VOY A…

-¿Está todo bien, Ada? –el rubio la soltó de inmediato, alejándose con movimientos lentos pero sin decidirse aún a salir de la cama- Detestaba a ese sujeto, el jodido bastardo que había "sobrevivido" junto con ella y que ahora se creía con derecho de pavonearse ante ellos por el simple hecho de que había sido él quien "le salvó la vida"

-Estamos bien, ¿te importa? –respondió sin dejar que su –aún mujer- exhalara el más mínimo sonido.

-Escuché gritos…-respondió el aludido mirándolo cinicamente a la cara-

-Estamos bien, porque él ya se va –ultimó la mujer humedeciendo los labios en ese sugerente gesto que sabía perfectamente bien lo haría enloquecer- Leon adoraba sus labios era quizá su parte favorita de todo su cuerpo porque lo engañaban con la misma facilidad con que lo encantaban y fascinaban. El bastardo en persona pareció complacido con la respuesta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle salir por la bendita puerta. Él lo destruyó con la mirada y tuvo que reprimir por millonésima vez en el día el impulso de saltarle por detrás y romperle el alma a pedazos.

-Está bien, tu ganas…-fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y atravesar el umbral de la palaciega habitación-

-¿Qué fue lo que ganaste?

-Unos 10 minutos quizá –suspiró algo aliviada aunque de su rostro no había desaparecido el gesto cansado-

-¿Quieres que llame a… -ella negó y volvió a concentrarse en la mirada de él- le gustaba verse en sus ojos, un color castaño poco común puesto que con la luz apropiada parecía adquirir matices

negros o ambarinos, Miles correspondió al gesto inicial, desacomodando su cabello y sonriendo a la mujer que se hacía a un lado a fin de permitirle ocupar un puesto al pie de la cama-

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-¿Lo estás tú?

-¿Me pasaría las noches bebiendo el asqueroso café de este lugar si no fuera así?

-¿Aún si solo te uso?

-Te lo dije tan pronto nos volvimos a ver: Mi vida es tuya –y dicho estas palabras, el joven atleta de 29 años de edad, alargó el cuerpo en un complicado ángulo y depositó el que sería el primero de muchos besos sobre sus fríos y tersos labios-

**…**

Leon estrelló el puño derecho contra la pared hasta que el dolor comenzó a convertirse en algo ligeramente placentero y la ansiedad que sentía, la frustración y la rabia en algo así como un perecedero cáncer que simplemente no lograba entender cómo es que lograría arrancar de su ser. Repitió la acción hasta que el personal de seguridad cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que hacía y entonces sonrió para sus adentros. Una buena pelea era lo que quería y lo que no tardó en llegar a suceder. Recreó la escena que acaba de vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo al sentir el primer puñetazo en la boca del estómago, lo respondió con un gancho derecho pero sus nudillos ya estaban lo suficientemente hechos polvo producto de su primer arrebato de locura por lo que lo único que consiguió con eso fue arrancarse un alarido de dolor. Lo tomaron por detrás y lo colocaron contra el toldo de su vehículo, comenzaron a registrarlo y entonces cayeron en la cuenta de "quien era en realidad" un oficial de alto rango, una persona "importante" a la que muy posiblemente estuviera prohibido "tocar de esa manera" se disculparon torpemente no sin antes escupirle en la cara y descargarle una nueva patada en la espinilla y la mano lastimada, él intento provocarlos de nuevo pero no hicieron caso, le dijeron que lo dejarían solo. Como ya estaba y como seguramente estaría, el resto de sus días. Se dejó caer contra el piso estrellando el puño izquierdo esta vez contra el concreto. Prácticamente la había arrojado a sus brazos y ¿cómo no iba a suceder? Si era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba. Casi como él que la había salvado –en su momento- de su tan terrible destino.

-¡Maldición! –se obligó a conservar la calma, después de todo tampoco podría recriminarle nada. No cuando había sido él quien la había traicionado primero. Recordaba a la perfección ese día, la voz entrecortada y la súplica en sus palabras:

_-Por favor…_-y él había mordido sus labios para no soltar el jodido juramento que llevaba meses enteros reprimiendo en su interior. Habían viajado kilómetros, habían cambiado sus trabajos y modos de vida, estaba harto de todas las medidas de seguridad que justo ahora –habían valido una mierda- y estaba harto de llegar a casa con una mujer que no soportaba sus caricias y besos.

-Eres un maldito imbécil… -escuchó de pronto y aunque estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación no había sido él quién la había pronunciado- levantó la vista y encontró la mirada de Evans, el desgraciado tuvo la jodida consideración de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a levantar y él la acepto porque no se le ocurría una forma más patética de terminar ante él- Se evaluaron con la mirada, una vez que estuvieron al mismo nivel. Era ligeramente más alto, menos corpulento pero mucho más joven y posiblemente bien parecido que él y todo eso en conjunto solo lo había enfadar más y más-

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Lo que me da mi regalada gana, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo tú?

-Ella aún se…

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme de ella como si la conocieras mejor que yo!

-Y tú no vengas a pretender que te importa, cuando tuviste la oportunidad de cuidar de ella y no lo hiciste –esa declaración fue más de lo que pudo soportar, le descargó un golpe que para su sorpresa alcanzó a esquivar y aunque no lo respondió le dedicó una sonrisa que lo llevo a querer sacar su arma y llenarlo de plomo-

-¿Es eso lo único que tienes? –Leon ya no tenía labia ni calma para agregar una sola palabra, solo volvió a mirarlo mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que quizá él podría ser lo mejor para su mujer

-Vine a decirte que me quedaré a su lado tan pronto le den el alta

-Eso no va a suceder en mi casa

-¿Me estás pidiendo que la lleve a la mía?

-Aún es mi esposa

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien

-¿Por qué de pronto te importa tanto?

-Porque a nadie parece importarle… -Miles dio media vuelta dejando al agente con la palabra en la boca- lo cierto era que pretendía decirle que no había de qué preocuparse, que no había querido hacer lo que hizo -al menos no en su presencia- y que respetaría a su mujer, hasta que ella así lo quisiera. Pero de momento, se alegraba de no haber enunciado ni una sola de esas palabras.

**…**

Los analgésicos la inducían a un delicioso estado de duermevela, estado que le hacía evocar las primeras noches que pasó en ese terrible lugar. Le rogó que no la drogara, le juró que sería obediente y que haría absolutamente todo lo que él…

**…**

La vio estremecerse ligeramente, estrujar las sábanas y llevarlas por consiguiente a caer por el largo de su cuerpo apenas cubierto por la bata de noche. El blanco le sentaba perfectamente bien aunque verla de esta manera le hacía evocar la primera vez que la vio. Su vestido sucio, raído y pese a ello, la feminidad que irradiaba. Feminidad que se acentuaba más ahora que su embarazo había pasado de ser algo supuesto a algo totalmente verdadero. Admiró con discreción y deleite la firme curvatura de sus pechos, después bajo por la curvatura de su vientre y no podría decir ahora que no entendiera los motivos del "secuestrador" con un esposo así de prepotente. Así de malditamente imbécil que prefería forzarla a decir lo que quería escuchar o soltaba golpes contra lo primero que se cruzara en su campo visual y aún y con ello…

_-Leon…_-Miles apretó los puños ligeramente, levantándose de su asiento e inclinándose lo necesario para recoger la sábana y volver a cubrir su cuerpo con ella- Lo defendía tanto, lo buscaba tanto y por más que estrujaba su cerebro no lograba entender por qué.

_-Estoy aquí…-_pronunció para ella aunque sabía perfectamente bien que no podía escucharlo, los analgésicos eran poderosos, llevaba noches enteras velando su sueño sin saber con certeza qué era lo que deseaba obtener de tales esfuerzos y temiendo ligeramente lo que podría llegar a suceder de obtenerlo.

Tan pronto hubiera asesinado a ese sujeto y pronunciado aquellas palabras que ni siquiera había alcanzado a escuchar se desplomó en el piso.

**…**

_-¡Ada! –el esposo corrió en su auxilio y por acto reflejo también lo hizo él, había ido junto con ellos, no querían que lo hiciera pero él no pensaba quedarse atrás, amenazó con seguirlos de igual manera. Tenía su jeep y no le importaba si lo arrestaban por desacato, él tenía que ir ahí y asegurarse de que nada peor le hubiera sucedido a su salvación. Los paramédicos los separaron de inmediato el esposo era presa de heridas propias, al igual que los soldados por lo que hizo de tripas corazón y se trepo en la ambulancia junto con ella, su estado era crítico pero no fatal, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de rabia tan pronto comenzaron a desnudarla para poder examinar las heridas con profundidad, muchas de ellas parecían haber cicatrizado con bastante frecuencia y luego estaban las más recientes, las que indudablemente hicieron que su corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano ser así de cruel? ¿Cómo podía ella haber sobrevivido a todo eso sin perder la voluntad y entereza? Tendría que haber llevado una vida demasiado dura o tener algo demasiado valioso por lo cual vivir. Sufrió un ligero espasmo mientras examinaban su vientre y entonces abrió los ojos cual haría un gato herido soltando algunos golpes que gracias a sus buenos reflejos y sobrada agilidad alcanzó a frenar para evitar que dañara a alguien o se dañara a sí misma. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, después de aquellas terribles horas de angustia, no era la misma mirada que había observado con anterioridad, la seguridad, la fortaleza, la irreverencia y hasta el sensual secretismo habían desaparecido de su rostro y ahora solo estaba ante él una mujer devastada ante la posibilidad de perder a su hijo._

_-¿Leon?_

_-Él está bien pero de momento tendrás que conformarte conmigo, Miles Evans… -los paramédicos la recostaron de nuevo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente al ser consciente de su estado de desnudes y él intentaba no mirar su cuerpo pero lo había visto ya y era mucho más atrayente de lo que en -desvaríos- se había atrevido a imaginar._

_-Lo hiciste...-comentó de pronto para romper el hielo o quizá solo para terminar con la incomodidad de la escena-_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Volviste por mí_

_-Salvaste mi vida -respondió con total devoción y reverencia atrapando la mano derecha dentro de la suya- se aproximó a su encuentro, una distancia prudencial para no intimidarla o comprometerla a nada y sin más susurró _

_-Ahora mi vida es tuya…_

_-Llegas tarde guapo, soy mucho mayor que tú, estoy casada y aún enamorada del futuro padre de…mi hijo…-una luz celestial pareció iluminar su rostro en ese momento, se llevó la mano libre al vientre pero ya no pudo sentir su tacto, los paramédicos habían colocado vendas y gasas en torno a sus crueles rasgaduras y él rogaba porque no quedara una sola marca en su piel. Una mujer como ella, tan preciosa y frágil como le parecía justo ahora. No podía ser mancillada por algo tan vulgar y profano como el nombre de su torturador. Ada cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el cansancio o quizá se sintiera lo bastante segura a su lado como para permitirse descansar después de tan larga jornada, los paramédicos continuaron con los procedimientos, perdió el conocimiento un par de veces en su camino al hospital del que fue transferida horas después de que se reportara como estable por petición de algún superior amargado que no la quería en sus instalaciones más tiempo del necesario. _

A él no le parecía que pudiera ser la mitad de las cosas que se decía de ella. Una mujer maldita, sí. Maldita desde el momento en que su secuestrador posó los ojos sobre su cuerpo y más aún en el momento que su esposo perdió el interés y la engañó.

**…**

-No fue así como sucedió…-comentó ella poco después de ser llevada a piso. Su hijo estaba bien, sus vitales eran estables, tenía menor talla y peso para las semanas de gestación pero dadas las circunstancias que se habían dado realmente era un milagro que la criatura hubiera seguido desarrollándose en su interior-

-¿Entonces por qué te resistes a verlo?

-Pasé seis semanas en ese maldito lugar, ¿puedes imaginar lo que fue? Encerrada en mi misma, recreando mi vida una y otra vez intentando encontrar el punto exacto en que me equivoqué y ¿sabes que fue lo que hallé?

-Él te engañó

-No sabes nada de nosotros

-Quiero saber de ti, no de él

-Voy a dar a luz a su hijo

-Puedo vivir con eso

-Miles... –le encantaban su voz y sus ojos, el tono de su piel que apenas recuperaba color pero que seguía siendo como de alabastro, el color de sus cabellos similar a los propios y el perfume que no tenía nada que ver con esencias o fragancias químicas era algo que irradiaba ella, la feminidad que encerraba junto con el misticismo de una historia que se negaba a contar pero que poco importaba ahora que la idea de crear una historia juntos se había instalado en su interior.

-Si no piensas dejarlo, podrías usarme al menos

-¿Qué?

-No soy estúpido, he vivido mis propias tragedias y sé a la perfección que una traición solo se supera con más traición.

-Miles…

-No voy a forzarte a nada, solo quiero saber si de entre todo lo que pensaste jamás hubo un escenario en el que le pagaras con la misma moneda. -Ada dudó, él la devoraba con la mirada acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos y ella tendría que admitir que algo en su interior se despertó, algo que creía muerto y maldito.

El deseo de ser tocada otra vez.

-Voy a dormirme ahora

-¿Debería quedarme por si él regresa?

-Solo si quieres –el azabache asintió y depositó un cálido beso en su frente, ella correspondió con una suave sonrisa y sin más se cubrió con las sábanas y obligó a su mente a no pensar en lo que le había dicho. Era una locura, una maldita locura pero había algo de verdad en ello. Más de una noche lo había pensado con anterioridad y de no existir Dereck C. Simmons seguro como el infierno que lo habría hecho.

**…**

_Se colocó el vestido, los pendientes y las zapatillas de tirantes a juego, decoró su rostro, una capa mínima de maquillaje, ella no necesitaba demasiadas cosas para lucir hermosa y luego tuvo que enfrentar la imagen que ofrecía en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Nunca creía cuando los demás se desvivían ante ella, inclusive con Leon le costaba algo de trabajo creerlo. Todos decían que era hermosa jamás le causo conflicto ayudaba para muchas cosas dentro de su área de trabajo pero ahora era más bien una maldición._

_¿Y si llegaba al lugar y en vez de encontrar un ardiente amante de una sola noche encontraba otro maldito loco? Otro hombre que la privaría de su dignidad que la sometería a golpes y la obligaría a cometer tales actos de…-comenzó a llorar de nuevo, se arrancó los collares y pendientes, hizo jirones el vestido y cuando por fin consiguió pronunciar más de dos palabras sin que se le quebrara la voz llamó a Leon-_

_-¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?_

_-Ada, ya hablamos de…_

_-Por favor…-y entonces la llamada se cortó- ella arrojó el inalámbrico contra la pared y después procedió a destrozar una buena cantidad de objetos a su alrededor, quería destruirse a sí misma pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Ella no lo pidió! ¡Ella no lo buscó! él solo apareció, drogó su bebida y destruyó su vida…_

**…**

La pesadilla normalmente se acabaría ahí pero ahora había nuevas imágenes con qué aderezar, recordaba la segunda vez que la secuestró, los minutos que parecieron horas en que la transportó dentro de la cajuela de su auto y ella temblaba como una hoja. No quería hacerlo de nuevo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo de nuevo. No le importaban las traiciones, los reclamos y las heridas. Porque cuando Leon volvía de una jornada especialmente larga de trabajo ella lo recibía de las peores maneras y él jamás la reprendió. Ella abrió nuevas heridas en su piel, le llamó de todo. Ella lo obligó a irse esa maldita noche y era lógico que buscara consuelo en su amiga de toda la vida, si las cosas se habían ido por otro lado era algo que también entendía pero que no perdonaba. ¿Por qué tendría él que disfrutar con otros cuerpos cuando ella solo tenía cicatrices abiertas y un alma desgarrada? ¿Por qué tenía que tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien llorar y por qué no decirlo alguien con quién escapar de ella?

_Cuando ella lo había perdido todo en el momento mismo que lo aceptó a él._

-Miles…-Lo buscó con la mirada ahora que se había desperezado un poco, se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza recargada en la palma de la mano y una pierna doblada sobre la otra, lo observó con detenimiento, era demasiado atractivo, eso era cierto pero no era eso lo que le atraía de él, le gustaba su elegancia y jovialidad pero por sobre todas las cosas le gustaba porque le recordaba a su amor. En el momento que se conocieron. Leon ya no la miraba como lo hacía él. Ya no intentaba sorprenderla o entenderla, solo quería un poco de paz y llegados a este punto también la quería ella. Estaba harta de llorar, de sentir lástima y asco de sí misma. Y de verdad que lo había intentado, le gustaba la nueva casa, le gustaba el nuevo aspecto de su esposo, el gesto endurecido y la barba de varios días, le gustaban sus ausencias porque eran los únicos momentos en que no estaban destruyéndose el uno al otro pero seguía teniendo miedo. Estaba en máxima seguridad se lo repetía una y otra vez pero ella había sido de las mejores en su campo, sabía a la perfección que siempre había una manera de escapar y Simmons lo haría, si de verdad quería hacerlo. Ese maldito loco escaparía y ella ya no podía con la incertidumbre ni con la falta de afecto, buscaba a Leon por las noches, el correspondía a sus besos con movimientos lentos y deliciosos, la levantaba con sus manos, la recostaba contra su pecho, sentía los latidos de su corazón desbocándose al máximo, besaba sus labios, sentía como su sudor y calor comenzaba a mezclarse al unísono y entonces no era él quien la besaba…era el otro. Y ella gritaba y pateaba, lastimaba a su esposo que lo único que quería era volver a dormir a su lado pero eso no sucedió. Hasta que durmió con alguien más.

-¿Ada? -la aludida se sorprendió llorando de nuevo porque ahora sabía que su hijo no era producto de un acto de amor, sino de una maldita traición, de una red de engaños y de un dolor disfrazado de pasión. No era que no lo quisiera. Claro que lo quería, cuando bajó esa noche a hacerse la prueba de embarazo ya estaba ligeramente ilusionada. Quería ver el rostro de Leon cuando se lo dijera, siempre estaba hablando de formar una familia, decorar la habitación que tenían libre, poner una cerca en el patio de enfrente y juegos en el patio de atrás, la ciudad ya era demasiado peligrosa como para andar llevando a los chicos al parque o aun maldito restaurante puntualizaba ella y entonces la ilusión se desvanecía de su rostro. Era la mala del cuento la maldita mujer que no podía superar algo sucedido hacía casi un…escuchó ruidos en el patio de enfrente, apenas si había bajado las escaleras, la prueba de embarazo la había escondido en una repisa de la cocina para cuando tuviera las suficientes semanas de retraso y con hoy llevaba exactamente dos, no era mucho pero su ciclo casi siempre era exacto, lo que había encantado al rubio cuando comenzaron a tener sexo sin protección y vaya que lo habían tenido. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta de cristal quizá eran los gatos del vecino, pero algo en su interior le decía que no, probó a encender las luces y cuando no funcionó supo que sus más terribles presentimientos se habían vuelto realidad, giró en redondo pero entonces escuchó como los vitrales de la puerta se rompían en pedazos, grito con desesperación y luego escuchó la voz de su amor. Quiso aferrarse a él pero algo ya la había golpeado por detrás, cayó perdiendo la conciencia dolorosamente y cuando despertó…

-¿Estás bien? -ella se llevó las manos al rostro mientras intentaba calmar su llanto pero ya no se le ocurría como lograría hacerlo- ¿Qué era lo que le dirían a su hijo? ¿Que fue concebido mientras su madre intentaba no volverse loca y su padre deseaba poder revolcarse con cualquier otra mujer?

**…**

_-Solo la engañe contigo_

_-¿Y ahora me engañas con ella?_

_-No fue así como…._

_-¿Crees que quiero saberlo?_

_-Sí, porque desee que fueras tú todo el maldito…_

_-¡No quiero escucharlo!_

_-Pero tienes que saberlo…_

_-Dije que no_

**…**

-Quiero hacerlo

-¿Perdón? -el pelinegro ya se había acomodado a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos y acariciando su cabello a fin de permitirse sopesar aunque fuera un poco de su dolor-

-Lo haré, déjalo pasar y arreglaré que se vaya

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

-No, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo así…

**…**

-Y yo ahora no puedo dejarte a ti… -se dirigió a la puerta colocando el seguro del pestillo y después se aproximó a su encuentro, acababan de retirar las vendas de sus muñecas y tobillos, las del vientre tardarían un poco más y eso era porque las marcas aún no desaparecían en su totalidad. Le encantaba en serio, en toda su fragilidad y fortaleza, en ese mutismo y en la desconocida historia que irremediablemente los mantendría apartados.

-Ada…

_Volvía a tener el arnés entorno al cuerpo, volvía a dormir sobre aquel sucio camastro, enredada entre cadenas y temiendo que ese hombre volviera a aproximarse a su lado, le gustaba dormir a su lado, percibir su aliento y también…_

-¡NO!

Despertó agitada y aterrada para encontrarse de manera inmediata con la suave mirada de él, estaba prácticamente sobre ella, aspiró el aroma de su loción y percibió el calor de su cuerpo tan seductor y atrayente que a pesar de todo el horror que le habían traído sus memorias se sentía tentada a dejarse caer a su lado

-¿Qué estás?

-Me gustas

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas en serio y no concibo la idea de que ese hombre se atreva a hacerte daño

-Leon jamás…

-No estoy hablando de algo físico

-No sabes lo que dices

-Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar tu vida

-Y lo estoy

-Usame entonces, déjame ser tu esclavo –la entonación de su voz, el calor de su pecho, el color de sus ojos, no había maldad en su mirada, ni siquiera lujuria, era tranquilidad y seducción. Abrió los labios antes de ser ella misma consciente de que lo había hecho, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo aproximó a su rostro para probar un segundo y mucho más prolongado beso.

-Solo será una vez

-Con eso me basta

**…**

Besó los labios de su verdadero amor, cuello largo, mirada transparente y sangre helada. Bebió con celeridad mientras intentaba hacer de piedra su corazón y convencerse a sí mismo de que ese sujeto era lo mejor que les podía haber llegado a pasar ya que seguramente jamás le haría daño y no podía embarazarla porque su hijo ya estaba instalado en su interior. Era suyo. Sin importar lo que dijera ella. Apenas soportaba que la tocara él, ¿Cómo iba a dejar que la tocara un desconocido? -pero dejó que la besara él- puntualizó la vocecilla de su cabeza y entonces estrelló la botella contra la mesa, tiró de sus cabellos e hizo tronar sus nudillos por la desesperación. La daban de alta esa misma noche, él ya estaba hospedado en un hotel de primera y aunque había regresado a casa cuando se lo ordenó, no había sacado todas sus pertenencias, dejó algunas que sabía que apreciaba. La chaqueta de piel con detalles en el pecho y los brazos, el maldito smoking que le compro para esas pomposas cenas y conciertos en galerías que tanto disfrutaba ella y la camisa azul que más le favorecía la misma con que la había sorprendido durmiendo más de una ocasión en su ausencia. No sabía por qué era que lo hacía. Si estaba tan decidida a dejarlo lo más probable era que metiera todas esas prendas a la hoguera de la chimenea como había hecho con las fotos de la boda en uno de sus tantos arrebatos de furia. Nadie los acompaño ese día, ni siquiera sus padres –que reprobaban del todo su vida- o los de ella que estaban así o más muertos. Tampoco tenían amigos. Su preciosa flor del infierno. Estaba totalmente sola, fue por eso que le encantó. Arriesgaba su vida en el campo de batalla porque tenía la pérfida idea de que llegada la hora nadie lloraría. Si querían carne de cañón era ella quien levantaba la mano y a la organización le fascinaba. Era letal e inteligente se ganó los favores de todo el mundo hasta que él la encontró en una devastadora misión y comenzó su balada. Un hueso duro de roer, aún lo era. ¿Quién sino ella habría sobrevivido seis semanas en ese maldito infierno sin volverse loca, perder la voluntad y con un niño en su seno?

_-Disculpa…_

La amaba. Él aún la amaba y no podía con la idea de que otro hombre compartiera su cama. Porque había regresado al hospital a charlar con las bonitas enfermeras y más de una había relatado lo mismo, que por las noches su habitación aparecía cerrada y por las mañanas ella estaba en la cama y el otro en la silla perfectamente ataviado pero no eran estúpidas. Cambiaban las sábanas y las ropas de ella cuando tomaba su ducha, estaba claro que eran amantes. No todas las noches lo hacían pero si la mayoría de ellas. Lo miraban con algo lástima después de declarar aquello y algunas otras con cierto interés. Aún era atractivo, volvió a cortar su cabello y afeitarse, se vistió un poco más formal y acorde a su edad, pantalón de vestir, camisa y chaleco a juego, los guantes se los dejaba por el trabajo así como las riñoneras y las botas de combate, quiso verla más tarde ese mismo día decirle que había cumplido su parte del trato y que en respuesta esperaba que al menos pudieran verse para celebrar su aniversario.

Era el segundo año de matrimonio y estaban más alejados de lo que habían estado cuando ni siquiera sabía que trabajaban en el mismo bando. -dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación, la habían cambiado de piso, ella no estaba pero como era de esperar fue el bastardo quien le recibió-

-Están administrándole un suero, el bebé ha recuperado bastante de peso y tamaño, deberías ver el ultrasonido

-¿No se supone que deberían llamarme para eso?

-Solo si ella quiere…-se veía radiante y cómo no iba a ser, si pasaba las noches con la que era suya y no debía ser de nadie más-

-¿Estás disfrutando en grande, no es cierto?

-¿No es lo mismo que hiciste tú?

-¡Fue solo una vez! Y me disculpé por ello

-¿Quién dice que me ha aceptado del todo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que conmigo sería diferente? o es que a caso que tú jamás la sedujiste hasta que fuera ella quien te buscara a ti…-la pretensión de sus palabras ya lo iban a descolocar de sus casillas pero entonces fue que la vio, venía de regreso escoltada por un par de enfermeras, la bata de hospital se ceñía a su figura, el vientre estaba visiblemente más abultado, la cintura estrecha y los pechos perfectos y rebosantes. No lo miró, en realidad sí lo había hecho pero al reconocerlo desvió la mirada y también el andar.

-¡Ada! –no tenía a donde ir, él estaba a la puerta de su habitación y las enfermeras tenían pinta de querer meterse en una celda tirar la llave y no salir jamás-

-Déjala ¿quieres? –susurró Evans a punto de ir hacia ella pero él no se lo permitió-

-¿No has entendido que aún soy su esposo?

-¿Y tú no has entendido que aún está herida? Déjala superar tu traición de la manera que crea conveniente

-¿Entonces yo también debería hacerlo?

-Ve, si te deja nadie será más feliz que yo

**…**

-Maldito hijo de…-bebió un nuevo sorbo mientras los imaginaba donde debían estar justo ahora. En su alcoba, la alcoba de ambos donde tantas noches habían hecho el amor, dónde esperaba recibirla en su primer aniversario y en lugar de eso terminó suplicando en la estación de policía que le ayudaran a localizarla- Su flor de luto, de ciprés, de nieve y tristeza. ¿Por qué Ada? ¿Por qué terminamos así? Una nueva chica se sentó en el asiento disponible en su mesa, era la tercera que pasaba en la noche y comenzaba a cansarse de despacharlas a todas, esta se parecía a ella. Tenía los cabellos negros, a la altura de los hombros y los labios rojos, le sonrió con coquetería y él respondió levantando la botella a manera de saludo. ¿Debería aceptar otros brazos? Si lo hacía de nuevo sabía que la perdería para siempre. ¿Aún no la había perdido? Y cómo diablos iba él a saberlo.

_-¿Me invitas un trago?_

-Seguro…

**…**

Miles besó sus labios al tiempo que la recostaba sobre la mullida cama, un lugar precioso y que naturalmente alguien como él podía costear. No había querido llevarlo a su casa y tampoco había querido ir a la de él.

–No te ilusiones demasiado. No volverá a suceder -pero si había vuelto a suceder- en el hospital se besaban, toqueteaban y tonteaban hasta que la noche se hacía espesa y los cobijaba con su manto, ella casi siempre terminaba dormida en sus brazos y él terminaba aliviando su excitación con una buena paja en el cuarto de baño. Le gustaba demasiado, tanto que no le importaba perder un poco de dignidad para demostrarle cuáles eran sus verdaderas intensiones.

Había otras marcas sobre su piel, no las pertenecientes al secuestro -esas las conocía a la perfección- si no otras que justo ahora que se detenía a observar parecían tener una historia particular.

-¿Es que no te gusta lo que ves? –él respondió besando su cuello y bajando con delicadeza con diminutos besos y caricias certeras hasta alcanzar el primer pecho y ella jadeo deliciosamente en contestación, se sentía duro y pesado producto de la leche materna que comenzaba a formarse en su interior, la sola idea de saborear ese exquisito manjar lo llevó a excitarse en contestación y masajeo la plenitud del mismo hasta que su amante siseó placenteramente por el contacto. Sabía que las lactantes eran extremadamente sensibles en este punto y acababa de comprobar que era cierto. La besó de nuevo, llevándose el hermoso botón rosado a los labios, le encantaban los sonidos que profería en la alcoba, hacerla estremecer bajo su acaramelada piel acababa de convertirse en una nueva obsesión y deseaba hacerle proferir muchos más variados y encantadores sonidos hasta que se consumiera su noche-

-Ahhmm…-mordió sus labios para no ponerse a gritar estaba demasiado excitada ahora, cerró los ojos e intentó aferrarse a algo pero lo único a mano parecían ser las sabanas de satén, Miles la saboreaba de los mil demonios, no tenía idea de que su cuerpo cambiaría tanto con esto de la "maternidad" y al pensar en ello no pudo evitar que cierta culpa se instalara en su interior. Eran las sensaciones que debería descubrir con su esposo y no con este desconocido por mucho que le hubiera salvado la vida, ella debería estar…

-Puedes pensar en él si así lo deseas…-ronroneo a su oído y ella creyó que se vendría en ese preciso momento- su voz, su presencia, era demasiado arrebatadora, debería estar prohibido que alguien de su edad se tomara tales libertades con alguien de la suya pero lo dejó hacer. Hacía demasiadas noches que no se sentía así de plena. Que no volvía a ser lo que fue. Porque no mintió cuando se lo dijo a Leon, deseaba recuperar a la mujer que una vez fue y que murió esa terrible noche, en las manos de su raptor.

-¿Sigues conmigo? –que si no seguía- abrió los ojos encontrando el deseo reflejo en su mirada. Lo animó a continuar comenzando a bajar con las manos por su espalda ancha hasta posarlas sobre sus bien formados glúteos. ¿Hacía cuantas lunas que no dibujaba otra piel con sus dedos? Nunca creyó que volvería a hacerlo. No porque no tuviera deseo de poseer otros cuerpos sino porque en verdad lo amaba.

Caminaron al altar de la mano del otro, en una capilla vacía por petición del rubio que creía en la divina presencia contrario de ella que todo lo que quería era ir al registro civil firmar la bendita hoja y pasar a la suite nupcial de su hotel de cinco estrellas en la Rue Royale de Maine Street.

**_"Hasta que la muerte los separe"  
><em>_Un degenerado te secuestre o abran las piernas a quien no deberían abrirlas._**

**_Amén._**

Sonrió divertida con la nueva idea y recibió un nuevo y delicioso beso en el pecho gemelo al tiempo que abría las piernas y levantaba las caderas para él, que no era su amado pero si era su muy ávido y talentoso amante.

**_…_**

La pelinegro se sentó sobre sus piernas, no era como si hubiera querido recibirla pero tampoco hizo nada por frenarla, colocó las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aspiró su aroma que no era el de su amada, sintió su calor y su peso que tampoco pertenecían a ella porque su mujer ahora cargaba a otra criatura en su interior y de paso se entregaba a otros besos, compartía otro calor y mientras esta chica intentaba robarle el primer beso de la noche él comprendió que ya no podía continuar.

-Lo siento, estoy casado… -la chica refunfuñó intentando besarlo de nuevo y él no quiso ser demasiado grosero por lo que la dejó besar su cuello pero poco después se incorporó- sacó la cantidad apropiada de dinero y decidió que volvería a su casa a hablar cara a cara con su mujer.

Si esto se terminaría aquí tenía que saberlo. Si esto era pasajero, si solo era un ajuste de cuentas porque su flor silvestre siempre había sido de armas tomar. También quería saberlo.

Salió al aire gélido de la noche, admiró la luz de la luna y recordó una ocasión en que salieran de una función de teatro, él quería llegar a casa tumbarse a beber una buena cerveza y mirar la repetición del partido que se había perdido por las obsesiones de su mujer y ella quería caminar por los jardines y admirar la luz de la luna. La acompañó por los mencionados helechos, le gustaba verla de esta manera, con la luz adecuada parecía una ninfa del bosque y aunque jamás lo diría en alto a ella le gustaba verlo a él. Se detuvieron en el paso de un diminuto puente, le pidió que cerrara los ojos y él lo hizo porque sabía muy bien qué era lo que vendría a continuación. Lo rodearía por detrás, aspiraría su aroma, recargaría la cabeza a la altura de su hombro y él volvería el rostro y la besaría. Ada despreciaba las demostraciones de afecto en público pero cuando estaban a solas, cuando paseaban por aquellos secretos escondrijos hacía algo para encantarlo. Para demostrarle que lo quería y él se perdería todos los partidos del mundo solo por esto. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo, percibió su aroma y justo como había predicho, volvió el rostro a tres cuartos y besó sus labios...

_-Te amo…_ -parecía que había un siglo desde la última vez que se dijeron eso, con total devoción e intimidad-

**…**

-Creo que te amo…-se le escapó a su amante y entonces ella supo que ya no podría continuar- lo recibió en su interior. Una sensación de lo más placentera, estaba perfectamente bien dotado y era un maestro con su instrumento pero no era la misma pasión ni sería la misma entrega, el cuerpo que amaba, el cuerpo que ansiaba, ni tampoco la voz por la que moriría y despertaría una y otra vez.

Miles lo supo también tan pronto ella se soltó de su agarre, ocultando el rostro entre las almohadas y mordiendo sus labios para no contestar. Aún avergonzada le parecía de lo más encantadora.

-No tienes por qué responder

-Lo siento

-Tampoco me tengas lastima, una noche era lo que quería. Y lo que me has dado

-Debería volver ahora

-Te llevaré

-Iré sola

-Dije que te llevaré, ¿Estas segura de que estarás bien?

-Si

-¿Tanto lo amas?

-Si

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No –volvió a verse en su mirada, un par de encantadores ojos negros, el rostro pleno y bien definido. Si no estuviera casada, si no estuviera embarazada. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Pero qué era lo que había hecho?

-¿Te lastimé? –ella negó en contestación- lo cierto era que sí lo había disfrutado y que además cumplió su cometido. El temor había desaparecido junto con todos los fantasmas del pasado, el dolor y el indecible arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Llámame cuando quieras repetir… -Ada sonrió, salió de la cama y volvió a vestirse con algo de premura. Quería verlo de nuevo, sentirlo de nuevo, dejar que le hiciera el amor como en tanto tiempo no se lo habían hecho. No por rencor o con miedo. Sino por amor. El amor que una vez que juraron. Volver a ser ellos dos contra el mundo.

**…**

Leon aumentó la velocidad a sobremanera aún era la noche de su "aniversario" la fecha real, la que había soñado con compartir a su lado desde hacía dos malditos años y que por alguna razón simplemente no lograba pasar a su lado. El móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su pantalón, lo extrajo con algo de torpeza al caer en la cuenta de que era ella quien llamaba.

-¿Ada?

-Leon…-tenía la voz entrecortada- ¿Ese sujeto le había hecho daño? Lo mataría. Seguro como el infierno que a este infeliz sí que lo mataría

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estás?

-Ven a casa… -la llamada se cortó de inmediato y él piso el acelerador a fondo- ¡¿Qué era lo que le había hecho?! No sabía nada de él, bueno había ordenado a sus colegas que lo investigaran a fondo y parecía un buen tipo con un historial más limpio que su expediente personal pero no por ello tendría que haber permitido que ese bastardo se largara con ella. Pasó de largo las luces de la ciudad y pronto comenzó a sopesar otras posibilidades. Y si lo que quería ¿era obligarlo a firmar los papeles del divorcio? Decirle que por fin se marcharía porque a pesar de todo el amor profeso muy en el fondo de su corazón siempre tuvo la impresión de que en algún momento de sus vidas ella simplemente se marcharía. No era una flor de jardín. Era una flor de bosque, de esas que florecen en la adversidad y que eventualmente se marchitan para volver a florecer en las planicies más oscuras y recónditas del planeta.

_-Ada… _-reconoció las luces de su avenida, las casas de su distrito residencial y poco después advirtió los rostros de los vecinos y percibió las luces de las sirenas y las alarmas de seguridad de su hogar, el corazón pareció estar a punto de salirse de su pecho cuando aparcó el vehículo y salió como un bendito poseso.

-¡Ada! –apartó a varias personas en su recorrido hasta la entrada principal, ella estaba ahí, en brazos de ese sujeto, lo apartó de un movimiento quizá demasiado brusco porque lo llevo a estamparse contra la pared-

-Tranquilo vaquero –se defendió el agredido y Ada se colocó entre los dos- tenía el rostro empapado en llanto, lo miró a los ojos y se arrojó a sus brazos soltando un poco más de llanto amargo.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Mira adentro…-él lo hizo, haciéndola a un lado con sumo cuidado y tomando su mano dentro de la suya como un acto reflejo, las luces estaban a medio encender, la electricidad de la casa era algo que aún no se habían molestado en reparar, el recibidor estaba lleno de flores frescas, flores rojas. La flor del infierno: Anemone.

-¿De dónde…-Ada apretó la mano que él sostenía, rebuscó con la otra y extrajo una tarjeta blanca que entregó a él antes de volver a venirse abajo.

_"Una flor por cada día que he pasado lejos de ti, mi amor"_

-Qué dem…

-Las envió ese hombre…

-¡Eso es impo…

-Lo hizo desde la cárcel –cortó una nueva y conocida voz, Leon volvió el rostro y se encontró con la dura mirada de Christopher Redfield que no parecía demasiado contento con el hecho de verse inmiscuido en este jodido caso otra puñetera vez-

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

-Las ordenó días antes de fugarse de prisión, pagó por transferencia electrónica, una verdadera fortuna junto con la instrucción encantadora de entrar por la fuerza y tenderlas por todo el largo y ancho del piso.

-Creí que ya se había terminado…-soltó la mujer con nada más que derrota impresa en la voz- Leon la envolvió entre sus brazos. Todo el jodido mundo estaba presente, era claro que había sido el último en enterarse esta vez.

-¿Tanto me odias?

-Nunca te he odiado

-¿Entonces porqué…

-Mira el reverso –Leon lo hizo, el reverso de la tarjeta parecía un insulto a toda su bendita existencia-

_"Feliz Aniversario"  
>D.C.S<em>

-¡Ese maldito cabrón! –ella volvió a llorar desconsoladamente- ¿Por qué no se terminaba esta maldita pesadilla? ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaban de nuevo aparecía para destruir sus vidas?

-Ya no lo soporto… -Chris comenzó a despachar a los presentes, comenzando por el "amante" que solo le dedicó una socarrona sonrisa y se marchó por donde había llegado, no necesitaba ser un maldito genio para interpretar la forma en que ese sujeto la había mirado, era casi la misma mirada que entre sombras le dedicaba su…

-¡A casa todo el mundo! Se terminó el espectáculo, no hay nada que ver… -los presentes se dispersaron, los vecinos no entendían cual era el problema con esas preciosas rosas, salvo por el allanamiento de morada pero si no las había enviado el esposo ¿sería ese otro sujeto que la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que el rubio llegó?

**…**

-Se terminó, Ada, tú lo asesinaste. Hundiste el cuchillo en su pecho. Salvaste mi vida como siempre lo haces y la de nuestro hijo

-¿Lo hice?

-Sí, lo hiciste

-¿Aún quieres hacer esto?

-¿Hacer qué?

-"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"

-¿Me perdonarás ahora?

-¿Me perdonarás tú?

-Solo quiero estar a tu lado

-Ya no quiero más mentiras, no más fechas inventadas, ni vidas interpretadas. Quiero que volvamos a ser nosotros y regresar a "nuestro hogar"

-Estaba pensando lo mismo…

-Bésame…-el rubio lo hizo estrechándola con fuerza, había aumentado de peso, eso lo supo porque había vuelto a levantarla en brazos y cruzaba con ella el umbral del que jamás logro ser su hogar-

-¿Volverás a dejarme?

-Nunca

-¿Y qué más? –tenía el rostro hundido en su hombro, aspiraba su aroma que estaba mezclado con algo de alcohol y perfume barato, extrañaba tanto su aliento y calor que no vaciló en confesar-

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota de la Autora:** Para comprender mejor esta historia, los recuerdos del pasado y pensamientos de los personajes aparecen en letras cursivas, cambios de escena o cambios de líneas de tiempo aparecen separados entre párrafos por los puntos suspensivos (...) Sin más que agregar espero y sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPÍLOGO<span>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una habitación austera, una vaso con agua, la ventana entreabierta y el suave susurrar del viento, se levantó con cierto desgano llevándose ambas manos al corazón, estrujó las sábanas con la misma ansiedad con que deseaba poder estrujar su corazón. _¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza?_ No lo sabía con certeza, solo sabía que tenía un impulso, una necesidad imperiosa de acudir a su encuentro. Como en cada mañana pero esta vez, si lo veía esta vez.

Sabía que sería diferente.

**.**

**~~1~~**

**.**

Cerró la puerta detrás de si, dejó las llaves así como las recientes compras sobre la encimera, se desprendió de los zapatos y del saco, anduvo descalzo y con cierta parsimonia a través del pasillo, revisó por el rabillo del ojo que todo estuviera en su sitio, las luces a medio encender, las ventanas cerradas, sonrió con nada más que deleite al contemplar una fotografía al lado opuesto de la puerta ante la cual se detenía, colocó las manos sobre el pestillo, giró la perilla y advirtió la que sin lugar a dudas era una imagen perfecta. La imagen que se había convertido desde hacía 8 meses en su razón única de existir. Su bella esposa dormía cuan larga y esbelta era por todo lo largo y ancho del colchón, los cabellos sueltos ocultando buena parte del rostro, las sabanas a la altura media del cuerpo puesto que no dormía sola, estaba junto a alguien más, una pequeña personita que como si advirtiera su presencia se acurrucaba contra su pecho en busca de calor y quizá un poco de alimento, el rubio terminó de desprenderse del resto de sus prendas, buscó sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama su ropa de noche, se vistió con algo de pereza, sin dejar de advertir a los bellos durmientes uno de los cuales comenzaba a manotear esperando poder despertar a la otra que no tardó en abrir sus encantadores ojos esmeraldas para él.

-¿Tienes hambre? -el pequeño gorjeo pataleando y manoteando más animadamente ahora que había conseguido la total atención de su progenitora, Ada se incorporó y después procedió a levantarlo con soltura, lo acomodó sobre el antebrazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro desprendía los tirantes de su prenda superior, el inquilino no perdió detalle alguno de la acción ni cuando su pequeño abría los labios totalmente embelesado ni cuando su mujer introdujo su hinchado y rebosante pezón con suma delicadeza en su interior-

-¿Tú también quieres? -Leon soltó una risotada, el pequeñito de ambos estaba siempre dispuesto a todo, menos a compartir a su madre y con la misma habilidad con que hubiera advertido su presencia con anterioridad ahora se cernía mucho más celosamente y succionaba con mayor voracidad del generoso pecho de su madre

-Tranquilo, guapo…-Ada acarició su melena espesa, del mismo color que la propia y luego se perdió en la redondilla figura de su rostro, las mejillas sonrosadas, el ropón azul cielo, sus manitas pequeñas y perfectas y luego le pareció percibir el suave latido de su corazón acompasado con el propio, Leon aprovecho el interludio para acomodarse junto a ellos y una vez en posición se inclinó lo necesario para poder robarle un merecido beso a su amada flor, esta se estrujo ante el contacto de sus labios, adoraba la sensación de sus labios aunque no estaba pensando precisamente en tenerlos contra la boca.

-Llegas tarde

-Me retrasé con el papeleo y luego decidí pasar por algunas cosas

-¿Que clase de cosas?

-Le daremos leche de formula como siga sin "compartir" -el pequeño mordió a su madre y esta siseo dolorosamente en respuesta-

-¡Leon!

-Era broma compadrito

-No le digas así

-¿Enano? ¿Capullo? ¿Demonio? -el pequeño se despegó al fin del seno de su madre y lo miró exactamente de la misma forma en que lo hacía ella, la forma que quería decir que cuando tuviera oportunidad barrería el piso con su trasero y eso era tan divertido que no pudo evitar soltar una nueva y sonora carcajada, el pequeño gorjeo mostrando sus puñitos en alto y entonces él lo tomó en brazos.

-¿No puedes saludar a tu viejo que trabaja 12 horas al día para que te la pases durmiendo y bebiendo todo el tiempo? -el pequeño pataleó un poco más y luego miró los ojos de su padre, el gesto endurecido de hacía un rato finalmente se reblandeció, sonrió enormemente y comenzó a balbucear cosas inteligibles como si le contara su día mientras el otro lo acunaba de un lado a otro de la alcoba sin perder detalle alguno de los movimientos de su joven, hiperactivo y endemoniadamente apuesto orador.

-¿Debería preparar café?

-Deberías dormir un poco, estamos bien

-¿No terminarán peleando esta vez?

-¡Esa fue su culpa!

-Leon, tiene 8 meses de vida

-Él dejo ese juguete en la bañera específicamente para que yo cayera y me rompiera la cabeza

-Te romperías todo menos la cabeza -el pequeño fue ahora quien rió, su padre lo miró extrañado y reprimió el impulso de gritar a su mujer- ¡Ves! Este pequeño demonio de ojos aguamarina está tratando de asesinarme para quedarse contigo pero obviamente eso sería algo que ni su psiquiatra se lo iba a creer-

-Vuelve a la cama, dormiré a Ethan y te alcanzaré después -ambos progenitores intercambiaron ahora una mirada que solo ellos conocían, Ada relamió sus labios escarlatas y él le lanzó un beso al aire para justo después de eso dar media vuelta con su pequeño y llevarlo al recibidor, la estancia estaba impecable, lo mismo que el pasillo y apostaría por las habitaciones y el baño, Ada se esforzaba demasiado con tener la casa a punto y de paso atender todas las exigencias de este pequeño diablillo que las más de las veces se le antojaba que era de lo más insaciable.

-No me mires así, sabes tan bien como yo que nunca la dejamos dormir -su hijo protestó de nuevo pero ya sabía que no le quedaría opción, Ethan dormía como el bebé que era en los amorosos brazos de su padre casi al contacto y el problema con eso era que la mayoría de las veces él mismo llegaba tan cansado del trabajo que ambos amanecían tumbados en el sillón, cuan largos y poco elegantes eran uno sobre el pecho del otro, los rostros empapados en saliva, las frentes en sudor, los cabellos desacomodados. Ada había tomado múltiples fotografías de sus hombres cuando despertaba por la mañana muerta de angustia al encontrar la cama vacía pero luego se recordaba a sí misma que ya no había -ni habría- más nada a qué temer.

-Entonces, -prosiguió el rubio una vez tuvo a su presa justo donde quería- te compré las 3 marcas más costosas del mercado ¿Cual quieres probar primero? -el pequeño Wong volvió a apretar sus puñitos y él volvió a sonreír a sobremanera- muy bien colega, haremos esto, si consigues golpear a tu viejo, no probarás la fórmula hasta cumplir un año entero, ¿trato? -Ethan lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco, aunque lo más probable era que fuera cierto por tratar a su hijo como un pequeño adulto pero como había leído en decenas de revistas de maternidad, los bebes son tan listos como cualquiera, la única diferencia es que no se pueden comunicar con nosotros y estaba tan ocupado cavilando en ello que no se percato del momento exacto en que la rodilla de su hijo se doblaba en el ángulo preciso para permitir el impulso adecuado que lo llevaría a descargar una buena patada en la cara de su muy preocupado padre que al sentir el golpe no pudo más que quedarse con los ojos cuadrados

-¡Hey! ¡Eso fue trampa!

-Bah! -el menor le sacó la lengua junto con un poco de leche que era la indicación perfecta de que ya estaba más que listo para dormir, Leon lo colocó contra su hombro y el pequeño se amoldó cual koala en torno a sus formas, ambos cerraron los ojos, uno dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y el otro comenzando a tararear una nana de cuna. Le cantaba siempre que estaban a solas, sin testigos de ninguna clase, ni siquiera Ada y es que de alguna manera él tendría que agradecer al cielo y al infierno, a la vida misma que no era otra cosa más que su hijo. Por haber concedido la gracia divina de poder disfrutar de esto. El pequeño suspiró y él lo hizo a su vez, el solo hecho de pensar que bien podría estarse perdiendo esto lo hacía estremecer.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa… -y él naturalmente se había ido- No le gustaba discutir con ella, nunca había tenido el valor de enfrentarla porque se conocía de sobra y sabía muy bien que solo bastaba que quisiera hacerlo para llegar a dañarla de manera irremediable y eso sería algo que ni la muerte misma podría expiar.

-Llévalo a su cuarto -salió de sus oscuros pensamientos concentrándose en la voz de su enamorada, giró en redondo y la encontró al umbral del pasillo con la bata de noche color de la sangre, larga a la altura de los tobillos pero con una sugerente abertura tanto en el pecho como la espalda y a ambos lados de las piernas que no concedía una sola cosa a la imaginación cuando comenzaba a andar, él asintió. Ethan ya estaba babeando buena parte de su camisa de noche y así la siguió como el poseso que era hasta la habitación contigua a la suya, Ada la había decorado en su totalidad, un estilo elegante y clásico aún para tratarse del cuarto de un niño, cenefas con fornituras y tapiz en tonos de azules y verdes, la cuna así como los muebles, ventanas y puerta eran de madera blanca y bajo sus pies se extendía una deliciosa alfombra color hueso con detalles bordados de flores silvestres, él había aderezado el pastel con una lámpara de movimiento que pendía del techo y revelaba figuras de estrellas, lunas y soles por el largo de las cuatro paredes tan pronto la hacían encender. Lo acomodaron en el medio de sus mantas y peluches, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada que pudiera asfixiarlo y que tuviera una postura cómoda para descansar, una vez en sitio, los agotados padres volvieron a bendecir su fortuna y coronar la velada con un mucho más largo y delicioso beso, anduvieron tomados de la mano hasta su habitación, cerraron la puerta, encendieron algunas velas para ocultar los humores de infante y procedieron a deleitarse con el perfume que manaba de las mismas, él volvió a perderse en la mirada de ella y ésta volvió a perderse en la gruesa línea de los labios de él.

-¿Te despertamos?

-En realidad, me despertó otra cosa -ronroneó la ex-espía pegando su cuerpo al amplio pecho de él, éste la estrujó contra sus formas, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, prolongando un nuevo beso y probando a levantarla en volandas al menos el tramo suficiente hasta tenderla sobre su muy mullido y muy enorme colchón-

-¿Sabes que encantas?

-¿Y tu sabes que me vuelves loca? -él asintió y procedió a devorarla con la mirada, la bata de noche se había humedecido y pegado a sus pechos, él relamió sus labios y se aproximó a su encuentro con una sed de lo más exquisita refleja en la plenitud de su rostro.

**...**

La derrumbó sobre la cama, le importaba muy poco si alguien más se atrevía a entrar en la casa aunque dudaba que lo hicieran, después del espectáculo que recién habían presenciado lo más probable era que todos los curiosos hubieran quedado de lo más satisfechos. El olor a flores frescas inundaba sus sentidos, esto era más bien como un campo santo y ellos como alguna pareja de espíritus errantes. La representación física y espiritual de todo lo que estaba mal en sus vidas y aún y con ello seguían aquí. Dejarla ir sería demasiado fácil, dar media vuelta, volver con su antiguo amor o enredarse con alguno nuevo, él podría hacerlo y hasta donde sabía, ella podía hacerlo también. La devoró sin pudor ahora que volvía a ser enteramente suya, aún tenía su precioso rostro bañado en llanto pero no era esto lo que le importaba, eran las marcas en su piel, las que provenían de besos que él no imprimió y demás caricias certeras, quiso destruirla entonces. Por primera vez desde que la conoció quiso poder destruirla con sus propias manos pero sabía muy bien que ya jamás podría hacerlo. La mujer rehuyó a su mirada llevándose ambas manos a la altura del vientre, ese pequeño recoveco que encerraba un tesoro que para ambos era de lo más preciado y ella se había atrevido a mancillarlo. Comenzó a desnudarla con violencia, deseaba admirar las demás marcas, borrarlas con las propias y hacer que solo fuera su aroma y su semen lo que la marcara como propia y esta se dejó hacer sumida en una dolorosa penumbra de incertidumbre, el aroma a flores y tierra mojada la inundaba de igual manera, la imagen de ese perverso hombre se mezclaba con la de su amante y esta a su vez con la de su esposo. Todos buscaban su cuerpo. Era lo único que querían, lo único que querían...-sintió una oleada de aire gélido sobre la piel, se llevó las manos al pecho y encogió su cuerpo por acto reflejo, Leon advirtió la acción sin comprender cual podría ser el significado, ella creía que era el secuestrador quien la tenía quien la desnudaba y admiraba y poco después de eso comenzó a sentir hormigueos sobre la piel, en los puntos sensibles, los puntos que había descubierto Miles Evans y que justo ahora parecía querer dibujar con manos duras y siniestras su muy amado esposo. Cerró los ojos decidida a no mirar porque aún seguía confundida. Los tres decían que la amaban y ella no podía más con ese amor excesivo. Se envolvió más fuerte con brazos y piernas. Los ojos sobre su piel, la mirada enferma de Simmons y luego la mirada dulce de Miles, el moreno parecía albergar verdaderos sentimientos de amor hacia su persona pero ¿Qué era el amor? El amor es una enfermedad que te ata e inutiliza. Los hormigueos en su piel aumentaron de poderío, tanto en la parte media del pecho con la parte interna de su sexo, Leon aprovechó la vacilación de su esposa para desprenderse de todas sus prendas, una a una cayeron mientras intentaba entender de qué podría venir este nuevo juego. Nunca antes había ocultado su cuerpo de él, ¿lo habría ocultado de su amante? No, ella lo habría ocultado de su torturador. Sintió una estocada de dolor por su amada pero la misma fue asfixiada de manera inmediata por la ráfaga de deseo que comenzaba a surgir en su interior. Pasó ocho semanas sin su calor, sin su silencio o su aliento. Sin sus reclamos y reproches, sin levantarle la mano y es que maldito fuera él en el nombre de todos los infiernos pero había aprendido a encontrar mucho de gozo y placer en esos extraños y acalorados encuentros. La llamó con suavidad al tiempo que comenzaba a andar erecto hacia ella, extrañaba su candor y su perfume, extrañaba sus manos alrededor de los cabellos y el sonido de la fricción de sus cuerpos intentando mezclarse en aquella seductora danza que solo ellos dos podían interpretar. Ada se desperezó de a poco y es que él podría conducirla de las mil maravillas por el cielo o el infierno usando solo el timbre de su voz. Libero su cuerpo, aún no quería mirar pero él quería que admirara lo mismo que contemplaba él.

El camino de otros besos, las secuelas de otros dedos, en realidad no había ninguna marca impresa salvo por algunos desesperados besos entorno a su cuello y la coronilla de sus pechos pero con eso bastó. Tuvo el impulso de querer arrastrarla a la regadera, lavar su cuerpo de mujer mancillada y recuperar a la que era suya pero qué derecho podía tener sobre ella cuando solo había hecho lo mismo que él.

La destruyó una última vez más con la mirada, por un momento le pareció ver las marcas en torno a su piel, el nombre de ese infame. El que se atrevió a destruir sus vidas hacía dos malditos años y ni siquiera había sido él quién le arrebatara el aliento. Se aproximó a su encuentro cual cazador y ella se estremeció de apoco al sentir su peso en torno al propio. ¿tenía miedo de él? o ¿de lo que había hecho? Se arrepentiría como lo hizo él o estaría dispuesta a hacerlo otra vez…

-¿Te lastimó? -ella negó delicadamente, los recuerdos eran poderosos, lo mismo que la culpa y no acababa de entender qué demonios era lo que sucedía con su cuerpo pero se sentía húmeda y hambrienta de él-

-¿Se corrió dentro de ti? -ella apretó las piernas en contestación, lo cierto era que sí lo había hecho, sobre la fabulosa cama del hotel antes de decirle que la amaba y hacerla regresar de golpe a la cruel realidad- abrió los ojos a su amor, la mirada desafiante, la mirada de la mujer que era y no era encumbraba para él, auténtica, única, le sonrió con malicia y sin más respondió:

-¿Te corriste dentro de ella? -él bufó en contestación, admirando el brillo de sus ojos serenos, la inteligencia de su mirada, la astucia pero por sobre todo la perversión que escondían esos ojos alargados habían sido una de las primeras cosas que le enamoraron perdidamente de su ser-

-Como un loco…-retó a su esposa quien procedía a devorarlo a su vez con la mirada, la diferencia entre sus cuerpos era notable y sonrió de nueva cuenta al tiempo que humedecía sus labios para él y asentía a la invitación que su miembro erecto hacía para ella, separó las piernas, levantó las caderas, él se posicionó rápidamente sobre su piel. Los aromas se mezclaron, el perfume de ambos mientras preparaban terreno y volvían a reconocer con manos ansiosas y expertas sus bien trabajados cuerpos, él se tomó algo de tiempo antes de entrar en la oscuridad de su cueva. Dibujó cada una de sus curvas con manos desnudas desde la base del cuello hasta la punta de los pies, todo en ella había cambiado, su textura, su color y también podría decir ahora que había cambiado…su sabor.

La fémina se deleitaba con el áspero roce de sus manos, si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que un hombre entrenado para las artes de la guerra y la muerte era tan condenadamente bueno a la hora de hacer el amor ella jamás lo habría creído. Esas manos que preparaban armas, empuñaban cuchillos y destrozaban quijadas estaban haciéndola sentir de las mil maravillas claro que no era esta la primera vez que sucedía. La primera vez que lo hicieron el calor de la batalla ya los había dejado al punto. La adrenalina inundaba sus sentidos y en cuanto al deseo…Habría sido imposible ocultar después de salvarse la vida mutuamente la atracción física que sentían entre ellos. Ella dio el primer paso, le robó un beso y acto seguido, él la estampó contra la pared de la habitación que les servía de refugio, había llamado a los refuerzos y ella había colocado con precisión y discreción una buena cantidad de C4 para que no quedara nada de esa base de operaciones del gobierno enemigo. Las detonaciones se escucharon de a poco, el piso bajo sus pies tembló pero poco importaba ahora que estaba firmemente asida del cuello de él y éste la levantaba con mano segura alrededor de los glúteos mientras repetía la acción desbocada y delirante de penetrarla con su miembro, las estocadas siguieron al interior de su cuerpo y contra la pared de concreto, ella tiraba de sus cabellos y él hundía el rostro en el punto medio de sus pechos, aspirando, succionando, explorando, ese vestido suyo que desde siempre había dejado pocas cosas a la imaginación ahora había dejado prácticamente nada, él termino por desgarrar las telas y ella terminó por romper la piel de su cuello y espalda. El dolor parecía placentero cuando intentabas castigarte por efectuar una acción que ni siquiera deberías interesarte en acometer. Se corrió dentro de ella, ambos jadearon placenteramente y luego se dejó caer contra él, era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, la sostuvo en brazos hasta que su respiración se normalizo, lo buscó de nuevo y él aceptó sus labios de nuevo. Bajó los pies al piso, no recordaba ni donde se había dejado las zapatillas pero ya encontraría otras, se devoraron con la mirada, ¿Qué había en la mirada de ella? ¿Placer? ¿Deseo? No, lo que había en su mirada era un gesto triunfal de haber poseído aquello que sabía muy bien. Se encontraba prohibido. El rubio cayó de pronto en la pesadez de su error, la expresión de su rostro se desvaneció al tiempo que observaba a esta mujer que como Morgana que se había adentrado en su interior de la manera más funesta y a la vez…placentera.

**...**

-Entonces hazlo de nuevo, córrete en mi…-susurró a sus oídos con una entonación de lo más sugerente y ante la cual él no pudo más que ceder, se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, abrumándola con su peso pero sin llegar a asfixiarla, ella estaba encantada con la idea y aunque él también lo estaba aún no era el momento de llegar a donde quería estar-

-Apestas a él…

-Arráncalo de mi carne… -el agente lo hizo, abriendo sus muslos, masajeando su plenitud con un par de dedos mientras la besaba con locura y estrujaba uno de sus pechos con la mano libre, se sentía diferente, cálido, turgente, sí, pero también pesado y endurecido y pronto entendió que esto más bien se debía a la futura madre que comenzaba a surgir de su interior, la exploró dolorosamente pues aún quería castigarla por su cruel arrebato, ya no solo se trataba de ellos, se trataba de su hijo aún si lo acontecido no había sido más que consecuencia de la traición suya.

-Agh...

-Shh...-comenzó a asfixiarla de a poco, no quería hacerlo pero había terminando cediendo a los demonios de su alma, ella se estremecía aún cadenciosamente bajo el rictus de su poderío ¿qué era lo que le había enseñado su torturador? a disfrutar del sexo violento o se lo había enseñado ese otro. No lo sabía pero lo que sí sabía era que si seguía con esto la siguiente parada sería la cárcel o el hospital, aligeró la presión de sus dedos entorno a su cuello y entonces ella lo miró de nuevo, los labios hinchados, las pupilas dilatadas, el corazón acelerado, sus preciosos pechos palpitando para él y acto seguido lo derribó con su cuerpo. En sus múltiples y previos encuentros siempre encontraba la forma de derribarlo primero aunque no como ahora. Se posesionó de su sexo haciendo uso de sus dotes de hechicera, sintió la prisión de sus paredes internas torturando su sexo y poco después comenzó el verdadero tormento, el delicioso bombeo y la fricción de sus cuerpos, ella no iba a dejarlo escapar puesto que si él quería destruirla ella lo quería también.

Galopo con maestría sobre su amor, su amado y por siempre amante. Lo sintió estremecer de gozo, intentar aferrarse a algo pero triste fuera su caso cuando lo único que podía aferrar era su cuerpo maldito y por lo que se podía ver no le inspiraba mas que repulsión y desprecio. ¿Debería comentar ahora que Miles Evans había resultado ser mucho más grande que él? Más apasionado, más irreverente, más como ella que justo ahora había conseguido dibujar un tono parecido a la sangre sobre las mejillas de su enamorado etéreo que mordía sus labios y apretaba los puños en torno a su cuerpo, sin decidirse a tocarla pero sin animarse tampoco a hacer que parara.

-¿Aún te produzco desprecio?

-No es desprecio...

-¿Entonces qué? -Wong cerró el espacio entre sus cuerpos, asfixiando el poco aire que quedaba entre ellos, el agente había perdido algo de masa muscular en estas ocho semanas y ganado múltiples arrugas sobre la frente amplia y las comisuras de los labios, lo dominó de a poco, no solo con sus piernas sino con sus manos, tomó su rostro con soltura besándolo con ardor, él dejó de resistirse a las planicies de su cuerpo y devolvió el beso invirtiendo la posición de sus cuerpos-

-Desilusión, pero no es nada con lo que no podamos vivir... -siguieron amándose hasta que la noche perdió su nombre, a la mañana siguiente, él despertó primero, asumió que la reciente alta, el embarazo y la multitud de emociones encontradas la habían dejado totalmente agotada y procedió a empacar sus pertenencias mientras llamaba al agente de bienes raíces y le ordenaba recuperar la que alguna vez fue su casa. La compró un excéntrico ejecutivo, Terence Sheppard, no estaba dispuesto a negociar a menos que se le ofreciera el triple de lo que pago por el inmueble.

-Comprala

-Pero señor, eso es...

-Dije que quiero recuperar mi casa, vende esta ya no la necesitamos por el doble de su precio como oferta mínima y te daré unos seis meses para efectuar todo eso

-¡¿QUE?! -la llamada se cortó y para entonces ya estaba con el segundo cajón de Ada, cuando se pasó a sacar sus pertenencias no le apeteció detenerse a husmear de más respetaba su espacio y su persona, sabía que desde siempre había sido una mujer de secretos por lo que nunca esperó obtener más de lo que estuviera dispuesta a entregar. El cajón estaba a rebozar de joyas y artículos de belleza muchos de los cuales le había obsequiado él, guardó algunos de ellos y poco a poco encontró una fotografía suya, del tiempo en que se conocieron, cuando la creía una conspiradora y ésta se contentaba solo con darle una mano de vez en cuando, llevaba prácticamente el mismo corte 16 años después, su expresión se había endurecido al igual que su corazón.

-¿Qué estás?

-Nos vamos de aquí cuando estés lista, ya arreglé todo con el agente pero tendremos que vivir algunos meses en el hotel

-¿Hotel?

-Me echaste de casa, ¿recuerdas? Pague por seis meses

-¿Esto es en serio?

-Dije que te pondría a salvo y eso es lo que voy a hacer -ella asintió perezosamente llevándose las sábanas hasta el cuello, tenía demasiado sueño y le importaba muy poco lo que él pudiera llegar a encontrar en sus aposentos, después de todo. El mayor misterio sobre ella es que no existía ninguno. No tenía nada de ocultar, de que arrepentirse o por qué...pedir perdón.

-¿Puede ser en 20 minutos más?

-Puede ser cuando quieras, Señora Kennedy -ella sonrió enormemente, se sentía como después de la noche de bodas aunque "esto" no se parecía en nada a aquello, salvo porque aún eran los dos y estaban medio desnudos en la habitación, su estómago comenzó a rugir con violencia.

-¿Ese hotel que pagaste incluye alimentos?

-No, pero lo puedo arreglar

-Hmm, tu bebé tiene hambre

-Ahhh, ¿en serio?

-Sí...-dejó lo que hacía y volvió a andar hacia ella que se había desperezado del todo y lo miraba con una nueva expresión que prontamente llegaría a adorar-

-¿Mi bebé o tú? -preguntó una vez se hubiera posicionado a su altura, besó sus labios saboreando su dulzura y poco después se tomó el tiempo necesario de acariciar su vientre por debajo de las sábanas-

-Los dos...-él sonrió a sobremanera, así que de esto serían los nuevos juegos, no recordaba si tenían comida en la casa, después de ocho semanas lo más probable era que no-

-Podríamos ducharnos juntos para ahorrar algo de tiempo y así llegamos a buena hora para desayunar allá

-¿Para ahorrar tiempo?

-Necesito que mi hijo sepa quién es su padre, no quisiera que llegara a confundirse

-Eso sería imposible

-¿De verdad? -la sacó de la cama con ligereza, estaba solo cubierta por la enorme sábana que parecía ahora como un elegante y vaporoso vestido de corte romano, la besó de nuevo y sin más prosiguió-

-Prepararé el agua

-Terminaré aquí -él asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, ella dio una segunda revisada al cajón que tenía descubierto- Las joyas eran hermosas, desde siempre le habían encantado tanto como los vestidos, perfumes y demás cosas pomposas pero no eran estas baratijas las verdaderas joyas de aquel cajón, lo verdaderamente importante estaba justo debajo de ese cofre, lo sacó y tomó la carbonizada evidencia de lo que solo ella era capaz de hacer- Leon regresó al poco tiempo, se colocó detrás suyo y contempló la misma pieza.

-Creí que las habías destruido todas

-Lo intenté...-entre sus manos estaba la única fotografía que quedaba de su boda, los bordes ennegrecidos, la imagen deslavada y es que en verdad había querido destruir cada una de ellas pero con esta ultima, simplemente no pudo. No se trataba de una foto de estudio, se trataba mas bien de una captura que tendió a bien hacer su afamado fotógrafo al contemplarlos juntos, compartían un auténtico beso, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, ella enredó las manos entorno a su cuello y él las enredó entorno a su cintura, lucían verdaderamente bien, totalmente arrobados, cualquiera opinaría lo mismo y es que lo amaba más de lo que lo había odiado y aún ahora, lo seguía haciendo.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente dentro de aquel lujoso complejo que más que un hotel parecía una diminuta ciudad para adinerados genios empresariales, ellos no eran unos de esos pero tenían la suficiente plata para aparentarlo, años de misiones encubiertas, años de arriesgar la vida en contra del terrorismo los había dejado bastante forrados, tanto que podrían dejar de trabajar el resto de sus vidas pero su compromiso con la causa era quizá la única cosa que detenía al agente de sus impulsos egoístas.

El embarazo resultó ser a su vez ser toda una experiencia en más de un sentido, pasaron de despertar a las tantas de la madrugada para ordenar servicio a la habitación a conocer nuevas formas de hacer el amor, él aprendió a reconocer cada una de sus nuevas líneas y ella aprendió nuevas artes de seducción. Cuando regresaba a la habitación después de una jornada doble de trabajo, no lo recibía con golpes o reclamos, lo recibía de forma ardorosa, devorándolo con sus preciosos ojos y asfixiándolo con sus carnosos labios.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo...

-¿Sí, con qué puede ser? -estaba entrando al séptimo mes de embarazo, sus atributos vaya que se habían incrementado aunque esto solo era notable por la parte frontal, cualquiera que la viera de espaldas podría asegurar que seguía siendo la misma encantadora sirena, esbelta y de cintura envidiable-

-¿Recuerdas que el doctor dijo que era recomendable hacerme masajes para evitar que se formen estrías o que llegado el momento...me duela un infierno?

-¡No! ¿Qué clase de...-la mujer había terminado de conducirlo a su lecho, la preciosa cama de hotel que hasta ahora había sido mancillada de las mas deliciosas formas y aquello era tan escandaloso que a veces sopesaba la posibilidad de comprar los muebles de la alcoba entera tan pronto pudieran volver a su hogar. Lo arrinconó contra la cabecera y acto seguido se colocó como pudo frente a él, su vientre parecía inmenso. Justo esa mañana se despertó lanzándose al piso al sentir que literalmente "el mundo se le venía encima" pero solo era ella que durante sus ausencias laborales había desarrollado la manía de dormir en su lado de la cama, sonrió para sus adentros intentando descubrir de que se trataría este nuevo misterio, fuera lo que fuera que necesitara él era condenadamente bueno con las manos, podría darle un masaje de cuerpo completo si es que era eso lo quería.

-Bueno, mi problema es que tengo los pechos repletos y aunque podría arreglármelas sola, ya que decidiste regresar temprano se me ocurre que tu podrías hacerlo mucho mejor...

-¿Qué?-el color se le vino por completo al rostro por no hablar de una singular punzada de auténtico dolor en la punta de su entrepierna- ella no estaba sugiriendo que él...él...-se separó de su lado, desprendió del vestido de maternidad que lucía, era un hermoso ejemplar de corte Halter por lo que solo hizo falta efectuar un movimiento de manos para soltar la correa que pasaba al rededor de su cuello y entonces contempló la rebosante y humedecida plenitud de sus pechos.

-Jodido infierno…

**…**

Se arrojó sobre ella arrebatando la bata de noche que si bien dejaba bastantes cosas a la intemperie resultaba demasiado molesta para lo que tenía en mente, ella soltó divertidas carcajadas ante la torpeza de sus actos, habían pasado tantos meses sin devorarse que la sed se volvía insaciable cada vez que se "probaban" de nuevo. Consiguió destruir la endemoniada bata y ahora luchaba por deshacerse del pantalón, ella le había desprendido la camisa aún húmeda por la saliva de su hijo y el descubrimiento de ese sutil detalle le pareció de pronto de lo más "encantador" si existía algo en el mundo entero capaz de destruirlos a ambos eso sin lugar a dudas era su único hijo- Leon se despojó del pantalón, ella se acomodó para recibirlo y ninguno perdió detalle de la desnudes del otro mientras el rubio se aproximaba y cerraba el espacio latente entre sus cuerpos, besó su cuello, bajo por el pecho sintiendo como su sexo se endurecía por completo, al menos había algo que definitivamente su pequeño retoño jamás podría hacer...

-Ahh...-su amante jadeo al igual que él completamente excitada y el sexo habría sido de ensueño de no ser por una maldita llamada que llegó de pronto a su hogar- El sonido del inalámbrico era algo que habían olvidado apagar y casi por acto reflejo lo siguiente que se escuchó a punto de romper las barreras del sonido fue la voz de Ethan, la erección del rubio se desplomó al igual que su cuerpo que dejó caer sin una pizca de gracia sobre el de su amada-

-Te juro que existe un maldito radar...

-Lo sé...-se besaron de nuevo y volvieron a vestirse de nuevo, él se colocó los pantalones y ella hizo lo propio con la bata de noche de él-

-Iré a traerlo

-Más vale que se haya muerto alguien porque si solo llaman para tratar de vender lo que sea...-el rubio siguió refunfuñando hasta alcanzar el bendito aparato, respondió con un sonoro golpe y solo alcanzó a escuchar una palabra que de alguna manera le dejó el alma helada-

-¿Quién es? -la llamada se cortó y él volvió a perderse en la imagen que ofrecían sus amores juntos, rechazó el presagio, solo era un número equivocado nada de qué preocuparse a elevadas horas de la madrugada- sonrió para ambos y se apresuró a preparar la cama para que los tres se tumbaran en ella aunque sabía de sobra que en menos de lo que canta el gallo, ella lo arrojaría de nuevo pues la manía de pasarse a su lado de la cama jamás se le había quitado y en cuanto al pequeño demonio ese prefería pasar sus noches descargando patadas certeras contra el pecho de él lo que después de un rato comenzaría a doler y terminaría durmiendo en el sofá. Lo sabía de sobra y por la expresión divertida en el rostro de Ada, supo que ella lo intuía también.

-¿Volverás a trabajar hasta tarde?

-Si, Harper me pidió que le echara una mano y por la de veces que ha cubierto mi turno cuando tenemos que llevarlo al médico…

-Está bien...-Ethan gritó de nuevo, no parecía muy contento con haber dejado de ser el centro de atención de su madre y esta procedió a acunarlo contra su pecho, sería una noche larga, como casi todas desde que lo habían recibido en el calor de su hogar.

-Me quedaré en su alcoba

-No tienes que…

-Trabajas como esclavo para que podamos dormir y beber todo el día, ¿no es cierto? -el rubio asintió y les dedicó una nueva y encantadora sonrisa-

-Te extrañaré

-Y yo a ti

-¡Puagh! -el demonio volvió a llamar la atención de su madre y esta dio la vuelta junto con él hasta perderse en la profundidad de su habitación-

**.**

**~~2~~**

**.**

Se encerró en su mutismo, una buena dosis de ejercicio solía cumplir la función de acallar los demonios internos de su torturada alma pero llevaba un promedio de 40 repeticiones y la imagen del joven soldado. El nuevo líder del equipo alpha no lograba desaparecer de su interior _¿Por qué pensaba en él justo ahora? _Porque sabía de sobra que las cosas se habían roto entre ellos y que no había poder alguno sobre el cielo o el infierno que pudiera regresar a su lugar, lo que en su momento pensó que estaba, donde debería estar.

El caso de Kennedy había removido fibras sensibles en todo el mundo, especialmente las de él que no pasaba un solo segundo sin reprocharse el no haber disparado al corazón. Era un excelente tirador y si había decidido apuntar al hombro a pesar de la lluvia, la distancia o la rehén más bien se debía a que eso de asesinar no estaba instalado en su corazón.

Soltó un leve suspiro, seguido de un merecido juramento y una sonora maldición. Pedir la dimisión había sido más que nada un acto cobarde, que sabía a culpa y seguiría sabiendo hasta el final de los tiempos a traición.

Realizó un movimiento forzado al recrear las escenas que lo habían llevado a cometer perjurio, se lesionó los tendones del brazo derecho y dejó caer la pesa que hizo un sonido inmenso y de paso debía haber roto más de una loseta del piso. Maldijo para sus adentros su sobrada torpeza y soltó un nuevo juramento cuando el PDA comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa a considerable distancia de su cuerpo y de la endemoniada pesa que iba a tener que sortear si quería llegar hasta el.

-Redfield -la línea parecía muerta al otro lado, escuchaba una respiración pesada y constante miró la carátula del móvil, confirmar los números era algo que pocas veces se detenía a hacer, no era un número conocido, pensó que se trataría de una broma pero pronto una voz se escuchó-

-Capitán...

-Ya no tienes porqué llamarme así…

-Lo siento, es solo que…

-No importa ¿qué sucede? -eran sobre las 3:45 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para alguien como él o demasiado tarde para alguien como el soldado, lo escuchó aclarar la garganta y retomar el dominio de la voz-

-Sucedió de nuevo

-¿El qué?

-Kennedy, no tengo los detalles pero la Directora Valentine quiere que...

-Escucha, lo de hace un año fue un...

-Error, y no tiene nada que ver con esto. El agente llamó a emergencias hace menos de 3 minutos por cuestiones de seguridad todas las llamadas pertenecientes a números del gobierno son grabadas y...

-¿Tienes la ubicación?

-Está en su casa

-Te veo ahí en 30

-Enterado -Nivans cortó la comunicación y poco después volvió a escuchar la grabación, tenía un horrible presentimiento de todo esto, tanto de lo que hubiera sucedido en el interior de su hogar, como de lo que podría llegar a suceder entre él y su "capitán"

-De acuerdo señores los quiero listos en 5, solo vamos a investigar la situación pero estén preparados para lo que sea, ¿quedó claro? Hace 3 años que un sociopata dejó marcada a esta familia, Dereck C. Simmons, está muerto pero pudo haber ordenado algo más antes de escapar de la cárcel.

-Si señor! -los soldados se dispersaron, asegurando sus armas y acomodándose en el interior del vehículo era un grupo de cuarto integrantes, personalmente los había elegido y a algunos de ellos los había entrenado puesto que tenían bocas demasiado grandes y no pretendían trabajar bajo la tutela de un muchacho años menor que ellos.

La grabación ya se había instalado en su interior, la voz de Kennedy había dejado casi sin aliento a su analista que canalizó de manera inmediata la llamada a su base central.

* * *

><p><em>-Emergencias, ¿cual es su problema?<em>

_-Necesito que...traigan a alguien, por favor...sólo...trae a alguien..._

_-¿Señor, cual es la situación? ¿Es de este número el domicilio donde se localiza el siniestro?_

_-Alguien...por favor..._

* * *

><p>Lo siguiente que se vino era un golpe en seco y acto seguido la llamada se cortó- sospechó que había dejado ir el móvil en caída libre pero nada de eso cuadraba con el perfil de un agente. Estaban entrenados para cualquier clase de situación y más él, con sus sobrados méritos y experiencia en el medio. Descartó las ideas fatalistas de su memoria, la última vez solo se había tratado de una habitación inmersa en flores, ellos ni siquiera habían sido llamados, solo Chris que recibió el reporte en la estación de policía y acudió personalmente al caer en la cuenta de la identidad de la víctima.<p>

-Ada Wong...-Piers estrujó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sin más se internó en el vehículo- Recordaba ahora la imagen de su cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa de exploración, el temblor de sus manos, la frialdad de su tacto, la forma en que preguntó por su esposo y también la forma en que adivinó su..."secreto"

_-Tú sientes algo por..._

_-Por favor...-ella asintió y no profundizó más en la herida, no hasta que decidió enfrentar a su verdugo y él se lo impidió-_

_-No puedo dejar que lo haga_

_-¿Piensas tratar de detenerme?_

_-Es mi deb..._

_-El mío es proteger al padre de mi hijo y tú deberías hacer lo mismo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿No está allá afuera arriesgando el trasero por una persona que ni siquiera es de su agrado?_

_-Señora..._

_-La casa está poblada de trampas, es muy posible que Chris..._

_-De acuerdo -la mujer asintió con algo parecido al agradecimiento y la decisión, abrió paso por un estrecho y pobremente iluminado pasillo hasta encontrarlos a ellos. Kennedy estaba atrapado en una acalorada pelea y el capitán...Chris estaba en el piso, el terror se apoderó de su ser pero se obligó a mantener la calma y acudir a su encuentro, una herida de bala, solo era eso pero él se encargó prontamente de atender la misma. Ya no se enteró del resto, le pareció escuchar a Wong enunciar algunas palabras y al esposo gritar otras tantas, ya no tenía oídos para nadie salvo para la suave respiración del moreno que jadeó dolorosamente tan pronto cortó el pantalón con ayuda de una afilada navaja y presionó la herida a fin de determinar si la bala había conseguido -o no- salir por su pierna_

_-Piers..._

-Estamos llegando

-Qué alivio... -cualquier cosa que lo arrebatara de los recuerdos y le hiciera recuperar la razón sería por él más que bienvenida-

Advirtió el vehículo de Chris acompañado de un par de patrullas y hasta una ambulancia, los malos presagios -diría su madre- casi siempre se volvían realidad. Se dispersaron con discreción evaluando la situación desde su posición, todo parecía en orden salvo por los crueles arrebatos de su ex-capitán que tenía justo ahora al devastado agente acorralado contra la pared.

-¡Dónde estabas! -ese tono de voz lo recordaba bastante bien- dirigió una nueva mirada a la casa, un equipo de paramédicos venía saliendo, transportaban una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca -¡NO!- los ojos del agente lloraron, sus labios temblaron de su voz no salió una sola palabra hasta que el capitán perdió la cordura, lo levanto por las solapas y estrelló su humanidad completa contra la pared-

-¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS KENNEDY! -dio la orden a sus muchachos de entrar y echar una mano, el agente seguía sin poder articular una sola palabra, estaba más pálido que la muerte y su mirada, congelada y perdida en el cuerpo que yacía sobre la camilla. Chris lo soltó finalmente, no había mucho que hacer, la mujer estaba muerta y no había rastro alguno del niño.

~~3~~

Volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y casi de manera inmediata un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de su ser, el llanto de su hijo se escuchaba desde el garage y eso no era algo que Ada acostumbrara a dejar suceder, buscó las llaves de la entrada principal presa del pánico pero pronto descubrió que la puerta había sido forzada y abierta en su totalidad, sacó el arma más como acto reflejo que por ser consciente de ello, el llanto de Ethan aumentaba de intensidad conforme sus pasos se adentraban en el recinto, había evidencia de una pelea. Hubo una pelea en su casa y ¿dónde había estado él? corrió como poseído a la fuente misma del horror. La habitación destrozada, su niño llorando y sobre el piso ofreciendo aún cobijo y refugio a una figurilla ausente el cuerpo de su enamorada eterna, el arma cayó de sus manos emitiendo un sonido hueco que lo hizo volver a la realidad. No era que el llanto aumentara, era que el sonido se dispersaba, él tenía que hacer algo, buscar a su hijo, recuperar a su hijo pero la escena era tan desgarradora que no podía mover uno solo de los músculos. Ada recibió un par de disparos, ambos en la espalda y a la altura del corazón. Por la cantidad de objetos a su alrededor bien podría decir que Ethan paso a ser el blanco del asesino pero ella lo cubrió con su cuerpo, lo envolvió con su abrazo, le salvó la vida y entonces debió ser cuando él llegó.

Se desplomó sobre el piso, el llanto de su pequeño se había esfumado o se lo habían llevado o lo habían asesinado y su cuerpecito yacía ahora en algún lugar del patio trasero que desde la habitación resultaba en la salida más próxima de su hogar. Lloró como un loco mirando su cuerpo marchito, ya nunca la besaría, ya nunca la tocaría, ya nunca la escucharía ni la vería. Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no podía ser cierto...la llamó con insistencia sin atreverse a tocar una sola partícula de su cuerpo. Todo serviría de evidencia, todo era necesario para encontrar al maldito que...

-¡LO VOY A PREGUNTAR UNA ÚLTIMA VEZ! Y DONDE TE ATREVAS A SEGUIR SIN ENUNCIAR UNA MISERABLE PALABRA...

-No es suya

-¿Qué?

-La prenda junto a su cuerpo, la mascada roja, no es de Ada

-¿De que estás...

-Recibí una llamada anoche: "Te encontré" creí que había sido una broma, un número equivocado...

-¿Sabes quién fue? -los ojos del Kennedy volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas amargas, era la mujer de hacía un año en el bar, aquella desconocida que se acomodó sobre su regazo e intentó robar sus labios- Se parecía a Ada, cabellos cortos y negros, labios cerezos, ojos alargados, cintura envidiable, un vaporoso y corto vestido azul eléctrico totalmente adherido a sus formas y una singular mascada que nada tenía que ver con la peculiaridad de su atuendo pero que de alguna manera le había hecho pensar en su amada, recordaba a esa mujer porque cuando la rechazó, le soltó un juramento.

-Te encontraré...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-FIN-<em>**


	5. El amor es doloroso

_**Nota de la Autora:** Para comprender mejor esta historia, los recuerdos del pasado y pensamientos de los personajes aparecen en letras cursivas, cambios de escena o cambios de líneas de tiempo aparecen separados entre párrafos por los puntos suspensivos (...) Sin más que agregar espero y sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>2DA PARTE.<strong>  
><strong>EL AMOR ES DOLOROSO.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—Voy a dejarlos a solas -pronunció con parsimonia, como siempre lo hacía cuando los familiares llegaban a reconocer los cuerpos, el hombre si quiera se inmuto parecía devastado y como no estarlo si aún eran recién casados y por lo que se leía en el expediente, la hermosa asiática dejó a un niño de tan solo 8 meses de edad. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se quitó las gafas y masajeo sus párpados, a veces este trabajo se ponía pesado. Relajó los músculos, pensó en ir por un café y estaba entretenido con eso cuando nuevas pisadas se anunciaron por el corredor llamando su atención.

—¿Dónde está?

—Adentro, con su esposa

—¿Lo registró antes de entrar? -Bane no entendía de qué podría venir todo esto, era la maldita morgue por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué era lo que ese sujeto podría hacer? ¿volver a matarla? -error- puntualizó una voz en su cabeza -Arrebatarse la vida- Michael Bane abrió los ojos cual platos casi al mismo tiempo en que se escuchara el disparo, los oficiales que estaban con él pasaron de su persona y comenzaron a correr en dirección del cuarto de refrigeración. Él se quedó de una pieza, jamás se le ocurrió registrar a alguien, jamás se le ocurrió pensar que en el punto medio de todo ese dolor alguien pudiera ser capaz de...-comenzó a correr detrás de ellos, la puerta requería un sencillo código de acceso el cual ingresó apresuradamente y ahí es donde estaba.

Sobre el piso, el cuerpo doblado en un complicado ángulo puesto que una de sus manos aún aferraba la tambaleante arma. Lloraba como un loco, el arma de pronto parecía demasiado pesada para su mano y el disparo. No encontraba el lugar de impacto pero la parte importante no era esta. La parte importante era que los oficiales no tenían ni puñetera idea de cómo iban a hacer para levantarlo del piso.

—Leon...-comenzó el mayor de ellos, colocando una mano sobre su hombro pero éste solo se tenso y presionó con mayor fuerza la mano que aferraba el arma, si seguía con eso podría flagelar su carne, arrebatarles la vida y si eso no lo destruía, no sabía qué si lo haría. Michael se acomodó a su lado, era el momento de poner en practica ese oxidado doctorado en psicología.

—¿Quieres quedarte otro rato? -el rubio asintió, negando con la cabeza- era claro que se culpaba por algo, algo tan grande que solo la muerte podría disculparlo pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a aceptarlo. Los oficiales lo miraron recelosos pero él sabía cómo hacer su trabajo, colocó la mano libre sobre la del agente que sostenía el arma-

—Puedes hacerlo, solo si me das esto y prometes guardar absoluto silencio -el agente liberó el agarre del arma, estaba caliente y despedía un fuerte olor a pólvora, él la tomo con cuidado, no le gustaban las armas y menos aún si estaban cargadas, se la entregó al mayor que ahora lo veía un poco más confiado-

—Correcto, los caballeros y yo nos iremos ahora pero tengo que pedirte otro favor

—¿De qué se trata? -era la segunda oración que le había escuchado enunciar desde que entró por la puerta grande y pronunció el nombre de su -cadáver-

—Tiene que dejarla ir o le arrancará la vida…-esto último lo susurró a su oído con cierto delicioso placer que provocó por supuesto un escalofrío que caló al aludido desde la espina hasta desaparecer en los pies-

**.**

**~~1~~**

**.**

Los escuchó salir por donde habían llegado a paso lento y desorganizado, permaneció un rato más en silencio encorvado sobre sí mismo junto al casquillo de la bala que recientemente había detonado, no quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar en ella, no quería verla a ella.

—Pero estoy aquí -se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estrujando sus cabellos con desesperación, él no había escuchado eso, él no había visto eso- pero la sentía. Aspiró profundo y le pareció percibir -además de los líquidos mortuorios y la pólvora- el aroma a flores frescas y tierra mojada. Ese no era su aroma. El suyo siempre había sido el aroma de las rosas rojas. El color que más le favorecía y también...

—El color de la sangre -escuchó de nuevo esta vez junto a su oído, percibió una brisa que le heló el alma y entonces se aventuró a abrir los ojos- Ella estaba ahí. Pero no podía ser ella. Era irreal, era imposible, era...

—Una proyección de tu torturada alma y que te acaba de salvar la vida. -sonrió con cierto deje de tristeza esta vez, intentó levantar la mano que había empuñado el arma pero temblaba, ella lo hizo por él, sus dedos transparentes rozaron su superficie y el contacto fue incluso más gélido que el aire que reinaba en la habitación-

—Ada...

_—__Tienes que encontrar a nuestro hijo..._

—Pero no puedo…

_—__No estoy hablando de poder, te estoy diciendo que vas a traerlo o jamás te dejaré descansar a mi lado..._-él negó de nuevo, lloró de nuevo, evocando las imágenes de hacía tan solo unos minutos, cuando miro su cuerpo tendido, frío, marchito, desprovisto de todo asomo de vida y color, los labios secos, los párpados azulados, la sábana perfilada a la altura del pecho que ya jamás le daría su calor y entonces fue que desenfundó el arma, no quería una vida sin ella, no toleraba una vida sin ella y más a sabiendas de que había sido él y solo él quién…-apretó los dientes guardando su estampa en la memoria, ese rostro era lo último que quería ver antes de despedirse del mundo y estaba a nada de tirar del gatillo cuando la vio...abrir los ojos. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y es que ella estaba ahora sosteniendo el cañón del arma con sus manos.

_—__Encuentra a mi hijo_ -su aliento -que no era tal- le calo hasta los huesos y el arma se disparó con un terrorífico sonido al tiempo que su cuerpo caía y se quebraba en llanto-

—No es posible, no es posible, no es…-la puerta se abrió de pronto, escuchó sus pasos, escuchó sus palabras pero no se atrevía a ejercer un solo movimiento-

_—__Leon…_

**…**

_De modo que este era el castigo. Una vida de constante tormento por atraer a la serpiente y mostrarle el camino a su paraíso personal._

**…**

—¡DÓNDE ESTABAS! _-No lo sabía-_ ¡Maldición! _-¡No lo recordaba!_- salió de la oficina sobre las 11:45 pm pero llego a casa cerca de 4 horas después ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? con Dios y la muerte como testigos que él no tenía ni la más mínima…

—¡RESPONDE! -el mayor lo colocó de nueva cuenta contra la pared y este todo lo que atinó a hacer fue destruirlo con la mirada- ¿Por qué fingía? Nunca la aprobó, jamás la defendió, es más la bendita orden de transferirla a otro hospital tan pronto se reportara como estable había sido cosa suya y ahora ¿le ofendía su muerte? Conociéndolo como lo hacía, lo más probable era que solo estuviera molesto por no haber sido él quien empuñara el arma-

—Chris, basta… -Ahí estaba alguien decente, el joven soldado era el único que se mostraba seriamente alterado por la noticia y ligeramente solidario con su silencio. _-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Dónde demonios o con quién es que estaba?- _Registraron su vehículo, todo lo que encontraron fueron algunos sacos y corbatas suyas junto a un compacto de belleza y un colorete de labios de Ada, en la cajuela aparte de más prendas de vestir, algunas mantas y un nuevo juego de biberones que ni siquiera…

_—__Ethan…_

—¡Hey no he terminado contigo Kennedy! -hizo caso omiso de las palabras del mayor, volvió sobre sus pasos entrando de nueva cuenta en su hogar, todo estaba fuera de sitio, desde los cuadros en las paredes hasta la posición de los sillones y las fotografías del pasillo, entro en la alcoba de ambos sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, algunos agentes huyeron de su presencia y él ni siquiera se molestó en disimular -¡cabrones! ¡hipócritas!- todos habían acudido al espectáculo solo para comprobar si es que la "gran" noticia era cierta. Años en el servicio secreto, años peleando hombro con hombro contra verdaderos asesinos a sueldo y era una prostituta, una maldita mujer venida a menos y que bien habría podido pasar por su hermana gemela quien le arrebataba la vida. Creyó que sus piernas dejarían de sostenerlo y es que aunque su cuerpo ya no estaba aún permanecía la sangre, aún permanecía su esencia y su perfume, aún le parecía posible creer que ella podría entrar por la puerta contigua trayendo a su pequeño diablillo entre manos.

_—__Ada…_-apretó los puños y los dientes al tiempo que tomaba uno de sus bolsos y comenzaba a introducir artículos cotidianos en el interior, esa era la manta que más le gustaba, aquel el juguete con el que casi lo asesinaba y un poco más lejos, sobre la encimera, la ropa de día que ella había preparado para él y que ya no le pondría, volver a pensar en ella hizo que definitivamente se le doblaran las rodillas y se habría ido irremediable contra la nada de no ser porque encontró algo de equilibrio en el inmenso ropero, varios artículos se fueron al piso en su lugar, de entre todos ellos, la elegante estola de hilo tejido de su enamorada eterna, era color de la noche, como sus cabellos y los de su niño, la tomó con manos temblorosas al tiempo que más lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas y se acrecentaba el nudo en su garganta ¿y si ambos estaban muertos? -no pienses en eso- Registraron el patio trasero y peinaron la zona en un radio de 4 manzanas de su hogar, no había ningún cuerpecito en los depósitos de basura o en los alrededores, esa mujer se lo había llevado. Él mismo lo escuchó al llegar a la casa…el llanto de su hijo, el llanto de su hijo…el llanto de…

—Oye... -insistió de nueva cuenta el ex-capitán- intentó ofrecer una mano al advertir el deplorable estado en que se hallaba pero este rehuyó a su agarre como si de la mismísima muerte se tratara-

—No te atrevas…-fue todo lo que salió de su seca garganta y se incorporó a marchas forzadas en dirección de la alcoba contigua-

—Leon, ¡Espera! -Ahí el escenario era totalmente distinto y el agente sintió por vez primera en 18 años de práctica laboral que el estómago iba a salírsele por la boca. Esto no podía ser cierto, esto no…

La habitación del pequeño Wong estaba prácticamente irreconocible, un considerable charco de sangre comenzaba ahí, sobre la cunita, continuaba por el largo de la alfombra, alcanzaba algunos de los muebles -todos fuera de sitio- y terminaba copiosamente a un par de pasos de la perilla de la puerta- El escenario era fácilmente descifrable: el objetivo siempre fue su hijo. No ella.

Kennedy se llevó las manos a los labios con creciente horror intentando acallar los lamentos de su alma pero sin llegar a lograrlo, profirió entonces un sonoro grito de desesperación que destruyó las mentes de quienes aún pululaban en el interior de su hogar- El niño tenía que estar muerto, si lo llevó consigo fue únicamente porque él llego a tiempo justo de interrumpir su venganza.

**.**

**~~2~~**

**.**

Dijeron que una mujer había muerto y que sucedió en la alcoba principal.

Aquel sería el encabezado de los periódicos, al tratarse de una ex agente del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, no se mencionaba al niño. Los casos de secuestro de infantes si no se resolvían dentro de las primeras 48 horas regularmente terminaban en tragedia, aunque cerraran la frontera, alertaran en los aeropuertos y carreteras, un niño de tan solo 8 meses de edad fácilmente podría ser escondido.

**…**

El llanto del niño ya la había comenzado a enfurecer, sacarlo del distrito no había sido tarea difícil, más con el aspecto que su "querida madre" le había impreso sobre la piel. Detuvo un taxi, le hizo creer al inepto chofer que fueron víctimas de un asalto y los llevó al extremo opuesto de la ciudad en tan solo un parpadeo. Desfiguró su rostro, ¡Esa maldita mujer! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡COMO PUDO! -Carla estrelló el diminuto espejo sobre el tocador de caoba y miró su rostro por milésima vez en el día a través de los fragmentos, esa cicatriz jamás se borraría. Era profunda, había buscado ser letal puesto que comenzaba debajo del ojo derecho y terminaba justo en la base del cuello pero la perra estúpida estaba mucho más preocupada por tomar a ese manojo de piel entre sus manos y sacarlo con rapidez de la habitación, no era muy lista. Bueno, en realidad era una perra demasiado astuta como para llevar al niño a la habitación contigua y tomar un arma. Se enfrentaron de nuevo, claro que lo hicieron mientras el niño se deshacía en llanto, no había dejado de llorar desde que ella irrumpió en su habitación. ¿Cómo lo supiste pequeña basura? Carla se levantó de su asiento y direccionó sus pasos a la ubicación del engendro. Era casi idéntico a "ellas" aunque ahora no lo parecía tanto. El rostro rojo y húmedo de tanto llorar ¿tendría hambre? ¿estaría sucio? ¿querría solo un beso? Debió matarlo cuando lo tomó de su frío cuerpo pero ese hombre tenía que pagar por lo hecho a su rostro. La muerte de la esposa no era suficiente, quería hacerlo suplicar de rodillas por haberla rechazado en aquel mediocre bar. Eran casi idénticas y estaba mas que claro que no era la única que lo había notado, la expresión en el rostro de la otra había sido prácticamente un poema en cuanto la vio, más cuando se presentó como la "amante" de su marido.

—¿De qué te sorprendes, Ada? ¿A caso tú no me quitaste primero a mi esposo? -la mujer se petrificó en su sitio, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar pero ella no tenía tiempo para detalles estúpidos, demandó un ajuste de cuentas, si él no había querido darle un hijo propio, no era justo que ella si lo tuviera. Así que iba a matarlo. Para enseñarle una lección. Si la mujer comprendió o no la verdad impresa en sus palabras era algo que ahora ya no importaba. Porque la había asesinado en el momento justo que el pequeño había dejado de llorar. La preocupada madre se abalanzó en su busca, creyendo que se había atragantado con su llanto y estuvo a punto de ser cierto de no ser porque lo acunó contra su pecho, olvidándose del arma, olvidándose de ella, cómo lo hizo ese otro. Pero ahora jamás la olvidaría. Un par de tiros, a la altura del corazón. El niño rompió sonoramente en llanto, la otra aún alcanzó a protegerlo con su cuerpo mientras caía, lo abrazó, lo acunó…como si aún pudiera hacer algo por él y fue entonces que escuchó los sonidos en el exterior. El demonio gritaba con fuerza, ella lo tomó con ambas manos, se metió la pistola en el cinto de la cadera, la estola se le había caído junto al cuerpo de la víctima pero no era problema, mejor que supiera quién y porqué lo había hecho.

**...**

Se colocó frente a la criatura, con una sonrisa diabólica impresa en el rostro, el pequeño dejó de gritar solo por espacio de un par de segundos o era demasiado listo o demasiado cobarde ¿sentiría la venidera muerte? Ella no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que tenía una jaqueca de los mil infiernos y que ya se había cansado de escucharlo gritar.

—Dicen que ojo por ojo deja al mundo ciego, ¿tu que opinas, engendro?

El llanto se extinguió así como la sonrisa en el rostro de aquella fémina, tomó el cuerpo de la criatura en brazos, ahora sabía exactamente qué hacer con el.

**…**

—Agente Kennedy…-pasó saliva por su garganta, se llevó las manos al rostro intentando borrar el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas en el exterior, su cuerpo entero se había agarrotado y es que estaba próximo a cumplir 17 horas sin sueño, tomó la mano que le fue ofrecida, le costó un poco más de trabajo caer en la cuenta de dónde se hallaba, aspiró de nueva cuenta los olores mortuorios, advirtió su cuerpo que jamás se había movido en realidad, impávida, frágil y etérea, se acercó al borde de la mesa, metió la mano debajo de la sábana y encontró la de su amada al contacto. Juró en silencio que lo encontraría. Esa era su promesa a ella. A su amor. A una historia que solo por espacio de unos pocos años pudo ser.

—Te alcanzaré, algún día Ada…te alcanzaré. -Piers escondió el rostro mientras era testigo mudo de aquella cruel despedida, el agente besó su frente y sus manos, dedico una diminuta oración y poco después le dirigió una cansada mirada a él- se odiaba por lo sucedido y se odiaría mucho más por lo que tenía que decir ahora.

—Tenemos dos niños

—¿Dos? -el asintió, indicándole con el brazo contrario que le siguiera al exterior, no era el lugar para hablarlo y no iba a mancillar la memoria de la señora Kennedy con una noticia como aquella-

—Un par de infantes corresponden a las señas particulares de su hijo, ambos se encuentran en el hospital de Nuestra Señora de la Piedad -Leon sintió como un rayo de luz iluminaba su pecho pero el rostro del soldado le indicaba precisamente lo contrario-

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? -Piers pasó saliva y se paso también las manos por la nuca, Chris notó la acción y se decidió a continuar en su lugar-

—Uno de los menores fue encontrado en el estacionamiento en deplorable estado, entro a cirugía pero no lo logró, su corazón se detuvo a mitad de la operación en cuanto al otro, está en cuidado intensivo, también en pésimo estado y es muy posible que en lo que llegamos ahí…-Leon ya no escuchó la última parte había comenzado a correr en dirección de su auto. No podía ser su pequeño, no podía serlo, pero si lo era ¿cómo sabría exactamente si lo era?

**…**

_—__Tiene el mismo lunar que tú en la cadera izquierda…_

_—__Yo no tengo un…-solo por curiosidad levantó su pantalón junto con la prenda interior y encontró un bonito lunar que parecía burlarse de él y decir -¿Qué hay camarada?- Ada sonrió con aquella voz cristalina que a su pequeño parecía fascinar. Estaban bañándolo en la pequeña tina, la cabecita sobre el antebrazo derecho mientras con el otro pasaba la barra de jabón con cuidado. El diablillo lo estaba disfrutando en grande pues la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro en ningún momento, él se aproximó por el otro extremo y tomó su pie derecho entre sus manos. Ethan pataleo a sobremanera mojándolos a ambos pero ahí estaba. Otro bonito lunar a la altura del talón._

_—__También tiene el tuyo corazón_

_—__Ahh, es que creías que no era la madre o ¿qué? -ambos rieron ahora, Ethan volvió a patalear y es que ahora su querida madre lo ponía boca abajo para lavar su espalda-_

_—__Será tan apuesto como tú_

_—__No quiero ni pensar en lo que harás con todas las chicas que caigan a sus pies_

_—__¿A caso no es obvio? Las mataré…-y esto último lo dijo con aquella sensual entonación que antaño lo hacía enloquecer- el diablillo gritó de nuevo, esa posición lo ponía nervioso y entonces Ada lo regresó a la posición original mientras él corría por la toalla para secarlo-_

**…**

¿Cómo podría no reconocer a su hijo? si tenía los cabellos de su madre y la sonrisa de su padre, el color de ojos era mas bien como una mezcla de ambos y en cuanto al carácter, parecía haberlo heredado también de ambos. Era tranquilo y alegre, pero cuando se enojaba tenía una expresión severa que en lugar de intimidar a él le parecía de lo más encantadora.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? -la cansada enfermera asintió, este era el tercer padre de familia que venía a reconocer el cuerpo pero algo en su interior le hizo caer en la cuenta de que este sí era el padre, el pequeñito que acababa de reportarse como estable y había sido bañado comenzó a mover sus bracitos y piernas totalmente excitado. Si, este era el padre pero solo para corroborar le realizó algunas preguntas de rutina. Lo habían examinado, tenía algunas señas particulares en la piel y todas ellas las enuncio el padre que estaba casi tan desesperado como el niño que había comenzado a llorar.

Leon se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos casi derribando a la enfermera al contacto, lo sentía terriblemente por las otras desilusionadas parejas que lloraban aún en espera de noticias de sus hijos pero este era suyo. Ethan lloró mas sonoramente al tiempo que enredaba su cuerpecito contra su pecho, se acurrucó contra él y éste lo aferro con todo el cuidado y amor que solo un padre era capaz de proferir. Comenzó a llorar a la vez, agradeciendo a la vida que le hubiera devuelto a su hijo y como solía hacer en cada noche. Cuando regresaba de una jornada especialmente larga de trabajo, cantó para él con la voz entrecortada pero en un tono agradable que de alguna manera confortó las almas tanto de ambos como de los curiosos que observaban la escena.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? ¿Lo harás algún día? -el pequeño que no entendía lo que decía, comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, era cierto que lo llenaba de alivio volver a ver a su padre en lugar de esa grotesca y furiosa mujer pero él quería ver a alguien. Él deseaba ver a alguien. Todo el llanto hasta ahora vertido era en realidad una interpretación de su nombre. La razón de su existencia y es que dicen por ahí. "Que madre es Dios a los ojos de sus hijos" Leon comprendió de inmediato lo que hacía. Se le partió el corazón en multitud de pedazos que cayeron a sus pies como vidrio cortado, volvió a abrazar a su niño, lo miró a los ojos y sin más confesó-

—Ahora solo somos tú y yo, ella no va a venir. Ethan, tu mamá, no va a volver. -el pequeño volvió a romper en un desgarrador llanto, mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a manotear y patalear tratando de alejarse de su padre, la enfermera entró en alerta, lo mismo que el personal de recursos humanos- Un padre abusivo por nadie sería tolerado pero luego vieron como el hombre lo aferraba con inmenso cariño, como se disculpaba por la ausencia de su madre y entonces cayeron en la cuenta de lo cruel de la situación.

—Estaremos bien, estarás bien, te lo prometo, lo prometo.

…

—Promesas, promesas...yo te prometo que esto es solo el principio.

Una elegante mujer bellamente ataviada y con el cabello suelto ocultando perfectamente bien la mitad exacta de su rostro comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, en dirección de la salida del hospital, pasó de largo algunos oficiales armados ninguno de los cuales notó su presencia. Siempre era lo mismo. Pero ahora lo agradecía a sobremanera.

No hay mejor asesino que aquel que jamás ha sido visto..

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota de la Autora:** Para comprender mejor esta historia, los recuerdos del pasado y pensamientos de los personajes aparecen en letras cursivas, cambios de escena o cambios de líneas de tiempo aparecen separados entre párrafos por los puntos suspensivos (...) Sin más que agregar espero y sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~~3~~**

**.**

—¡Dime donde estabas!

—¡Qué estuviste haciendo todo ese tiempo!

Leon se llevó las manos al nacimiento del cuero cabelludo y tiro de sus cabellos con desesperación. Lo había estado pensado durante toda la noche una vez hubieran vuelto al calor de su hogar. Se había negado a abandonar la casa, en parte porque aún se resistía a aceptar la pérdida de su amada y en parte porque sabía que su pequeñito todavía la necesitaba.

Ethan Wong no había deseado probar gota alguna del biberón a lo sumo había comido un poco avena y bebido algo de agua pero de la leche ni se quería acordar, él lo acunó contra su pecho, lo acomodó sobre su hombro, le cantó todas las nanas que recordaba haber entonado en ausencia de Ada, las que hablaban de su agradecimiento y total devoción para con su único hijo pero a pesar de ello, el niño sufría.

Manoteaba, pataleaba, giraba su enrojecido rostro en todas direcciones y al no encontrar nada se recostaba contra él y profería más lastimero llanto hasta yacer totalmente agotado.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? ¿Lo harás? —el pequeñito solo miraba a su padre como tratando de entender sus palabras— ¿qué le tendría él que perdonar? ¿la ausencia de su madre? ¿o el que no hubiera estado ahí, para arrancarla de las garras de la muerte? Ethan Wong no lo sabía, lo único que si sabía es que su padre la echaba de menos tanto o incluso más que él.

—¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS KENNEDY! —la voz de Chris era como un tormento, taladrando su mente— le había tratado de arrebatar al niño una vez salieron del hospital pero fiel a su estirpe el joven Wong se prendo a su padre como si fuera un animal salvaje y no había habido agente alguno de la D.S.O, B.S.A.A, policía estatal o servicios sociales que se hubiera atrevido a volverlo a intentar.

Entraron así a la sala de interrogación. Él no recordaba nada, iba a cumplir ahora cerca de veintidós horas sin sueño. Sabía que había salido de las oficinas sobre las 11:45 pm, despidió a Helena Harper en el estacionamiento, ella conducía un Challenger azul cromado y él un Bentley color vino que llegó a su domicilio cerca de cuatro horas después.

—¡Qué hiciste con ella! —¿Hacer, él, con quién?—miró a Chris como si de pronto se estuviera volviendo loco, el ex-capitán advirtió algo de ello a su vez— la mirada de Kennedy se había oscurecido, aún sostenía al niño pausadamente, calladamente pero era más bien como un acto reflejo, una obsesión compulsiva, tres palmadas usando solo los dedos índice anular y medio, luego una pausa de tres centésimas de segundo y repetía la acción—

—¿Qué hice con qué? —respondió el aludido después de un rato—

—El arma homicida

—¿Ahora presumes que yo la asesiné?

—Tú eras el único que estaba en la casa, ¿por qué no me dices lo que pasó?

—Porque no lo recuerdo —respondió por décimo novena vez en el día, aunque claro está, con cierto gusto asesino esta vez—

—No voy a caer en eso

—¿Entonces por qué no lo pruebas? Trae a tu equipo especializado, Chambers o Birkin, cualquiera de las dos puede evaluarme

—De hecho es lo que están haciendo —Chris sonrió por lo bajo y él tembló de la cabeza a los pies—

Eran analistas conductuales, la primera de ellas especializada en medicina forense, la segunda en psicología psicoanalítica, de modo que estaban del otro lado del cristal analizando sus respuestas, estudiando su comportamiento, él carraspeo de pronto, un acto involuntario pero que no debió pasar inadvertido por sus acusadoras, luego presionó un poco más al pequeño contra su pecho, sabía que era lo que se vendría a continuación, dependiendo de la respuesta determinarían si estaba calificado o no, para cuidar a su hijo—

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —el capitán sonrió otra vez— él no estaba pensando en nada, más que en refundirlo en la cárcel de por vida. Así pagaría por lo hecho a su hermana y maldito fuera él en el nombre de todos los infiernos, pero también pagaría por lo hecho a esa "maldita" mujer.

—Si no quieres que suceda, dime lo que pasó exactamente —Leon resopló molesto, presionando un poco más al pequeño que dejo escapar una suave exhalación, seguramente estaba soñando algo placentero, con su madre y él compartiendo el mismo lecho—

—Esa mujer que dices era tu amante ¿cierto?

—Ya te dije que no fue así

—¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Te cansaste de llegar a casa con una mujer que estaba demasiado exhausta de cuidar a su hijo como para atenderte a ti así que decidiste salir a buscar a otra más…

—¡Eso no…

—Y no te buscaste una cualquiera, ¿no es cierto? sino una auténtica zorra, vaya que te gusta retozar con ellas...

—…no es…

—Dejaste a mi hermana por la zorra escarlata y ahora dejas a la zorra….

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO Y NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! —gritó Leon totalmente encolerizado haciendo despertar de inmediato a su aterrado hijo que rompió en sonoro llanto, se arrepintió de inmediato y volvió a la tarea de acunarlo contra su pecho— Chris se mostraba radiante ahora, cómo no iba a estarlo, si este exabrupto terminaría por arrebatar al niño de sus manos—

—¿Cómo debería llamarla entonces, agente? Me confundes, ¿sabes? defiendes a tu esposa o a tu cómplice

—¡Yo no la maté!

—Pero admites conocer a quién lo hizo

—Solo la vi una vez, fue hace un año y ni siquiera estuve…

—Con ella, cómo no. ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer ahora? el forense examinará tus ropas y su cuerpo

—¡No!, Chris ¡No pueden hacerle eso, ella es mi…

—Evidencia de delito, eso es lo que es —Leon se incorporó de nuevo con el niño en brazos que apenas si había conseguido dejar de llorar, destruyó al mayor con la mirada y seguramente de no ser por el niño ya tendría un puño directo en su cara—

—No puedes abrir su cuerpo, Chris

—Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana agente Kennedy, este es mi caso.

—Chris…—una tercera persona entró en la escena— ahí estaba de nuevo Piers Nivans con su mirada temerosa destruyendo a Redfield como si lo matara—

—Estoy ocupado ahora, soldado

—No, no lo estás. Puede retirarse ahora agente Kennedy —Leon se incorporó y salió de inmediato, Chris hizo ademán de seguirlo pero el soldado no se lo permitió—

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —recriminó el mayor evadiendo la mirada del menor—

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú? sacándolo de sus cabales, presionándolo de esa manera

—Solo intento hacer que me diga lo que pasó

—¿Lo que pasó? —respondió indignado el otro— ¿A caso no lo viste en la morgue? ¿No escuchaste su voz al efectuar la llamada al 911? él no pudo asesinarla

—Eso me queda bastante claro, no pudo hacerlo, por eso consiguió a alguien que si.

Chris pasó de largo al soldado que no pudo sostener un segundo más la mirada o contemplar el cuerpo de su interlocutor. Chris no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía hacerlo. ¿De verdad podía ser así de frío y cruel? el hombre que por meses enteros se había convertido en su total y absoluta…maldición.

—¿Qué descubrieron? —cuestionó el ex-militar a las especialistas— Chambers fue la que habló en nombre de ambas, estaba claro que había un cierto dejo de locura en su mirada y las manías compulsivas eran comunes en los sujetos propensos a ataques violentos, sin embargo había un par de factores determinantes.

Número uno; si él lo había orquestado eso podría explicar por qué no podía recordar nada. Número dos; si era cierto que él lo había hecho, entonces ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto en que se encontrara a la mujer y hacerla pagar por ello?.

—Arrepentimiento. —ultimó el soldado, cerrando los brazos a la altura del pecho— nunca lo diría en alto, pero en su momento, meses después de que la verdad saliera a flote y confesara su amor secreto a Wong. Leon Scott Kennedy volvió a la casa que compartió con su hermana, le ofreció disculpas, demandó perdón por los meses enteros en que la engañó. Las llamadas falsas, los trabajos inventados.

Todo en torno a ellos fue una maldita mentira y a pesar de ello.

Él seguía sin entender por qué su hermana lo perdonó.

—Es posible —interrumpió Birkin— aunque necesitaremos trabajar con él para tratar de restablecer su memoria

—Háganlo después de analizar sus ropas y el cuerpo

—El cuerpo ya fue analizado, la causa de muerte obviamente fue el primer disparo, el segundo ya fue post mortem y lejos de una buena cantidad de heridas defensivas no había nada, fibras o fluidos que pudieran ubicar al sospechoso en la escena.

—Bien, vean lo que encuentran en las ropas de él —demandó el soldado pasando de lado a las científicas que aún tenían una ultima pregunta en la boca—

—¿Qué exactamente esperas obtener de él?

—¿A caso no es obvio? Si se acostó con la mujer que dice que asesinó a su esposa podremos ubicarla por el ADN y arrestarlo a su vez.

—¿Qué pasará con el niño?—esa pregunta ya no la hicieron ellas— Nivans volvía a estar de espaldas a él, con esa mirada como fuego líquido, la mirada que lo había hecho entregar su placa además de las armas, abandonar la B.S.A.A y refugiarse en el Departamento de Policía de DC.

El caso de asesinato entraba en su jurisdicción, no en la de ellos pero debido al título que ostentaba Wong "Agente especial encubierto de la D.S.O" ellos podían meter sus asquerosas manos en el pastel. Naturalmente no le importaba usar toda la tecnología, recursos y agentes especializados a fin de ubicar al asesino, pero le importaba —y en demasía— tener que encontrarse nuevamente con él.

Escuchar su voz y ver esa maldita mirada en su rostro.

La que le había mostrado hace poco más de un año con seis meses, cuando resultó herido en el rescate de Ada Wong.

—No pasará nada con él, servicios sociales lo ubicará en un hogar temporal a menos que Kennedy tenga a alguien más que pueda hacerse cargo de él

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo que él…

—Debió pensar en eso antes de cometer el homicidio —y dicho esto dio la vuelta y se marchó—

**…**

Él había alcanzado a escuchar todo eso, estaba oculto en una de las habitaciones aledañas a la sala de interrogación, Ethan había vuelto a quedarse dormido o quizá se habría desmayado después de tantas horas sin comer. Iban a quitárselo, iban a hacerlo y también a hacer estudios con él.

—Ja!

Las pruebas psicológicas eran pan comido para alguien como él, llevaba años trabajando en esto, antes de pertenecer a la D.S.O trabajó como asesor en la unidad de crímenes violentos, había visto de todo y naturalmente para conservar su puesto tenían que pasar perfiles y pruebas psicológicas al termino de cada maldita misión.

Hizo un examen mental de todo lo que hasta ahora había visto. Nada parecido a la muerte de Ada. La asesina era novata, eso estaba más que claro debido a lo caótico del asesinato pero no por ello era una psicópata. De serlo habría continuado con su hijo y esa era la parte que en este preciso momento no lo dejaba dormir.

—¿Por qué no lo asesinó? Si estaba claro que era él su objetivo. Algo más debió pasar en la habitación, algo que hizo Ada, algo que evito que lo asesinara.

El teléfono de la sala se encendió de pronto, le había quitado el sonido para no despertar a su hijo por lo que la llamada entrante solo era identificable por una luz parpadeante. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche? Buddy le dijo que llegaría a mas tardar las 10 de la mañana.

A esa hora se oficiaría la misa.

La B.S.A.A junto con la D.S.O lo organizaron todo, aquel no era su deseo. No era la voluntad de su amada, pero debido a las circunstancias, no encontró una sola persona que lo quisiera escuchar.

Levantó el auricular y contestó con voz árida, desgastada. Si se trataba de otro intento de Chris para hacer que confesara, él en verdad iba a…

—¿Me extrañaste? —la sangre se heló en el interior de sus venas, cerró los puños y apretó el auricular en el interior de su mano—

—Tomaré eso como un sí…

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿A caso no es obvio? A ti y a mi —Carla remojó sus labios con suma satisfacción, podía imaginarlo justo ahora totalmente tenso, abatido e indignado por el dolor— era muy divertido hacerlo de esta manera, nadie esperaría que ella se comunicara de nuevo, ni siquiera él y eso se debía a que nadie creía en él.

—Entonces queremos lo mismo —respondió el agente con la misma voz ronca de tanto llorar, gritar y beber– estaba ebrio de duelo, ahogado en miseria pero no iba a dejar que esa mujer se diera cuenta de ello—

—Te voy a dar una dirección ahora, necesito que vayas ahí mañana al medio día

—No p…

—Si no lo haces, entonces encontraré el niño —la voz de Kennedy se congeló en este punto—

—Sé como funciona esto, tu irás a la cárcel, el niño a hogares temporales y no importa a donde lo envíen tarde o temprano yo lo asesinaré

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

—Porque es más divertido torturarte así…—la llamada se cortó en este punto y segundos después recibió un mapa con la ubicación en el fax—

Así que la mujer también conocía su número privado. Era obvio, después de todo hizo lo que dijo.

Lo encontró.

Kennedy volvió a lo suyo con una botella ahora en la mano, bebió hasta sentirse vacío, depositó el recipiente en el contenedor de basura y presionó sus ojos hasta producirse dolor, no había dormido o comido en casi 36 horas, aunque no le dolía nada debido a ello, lo único que le dolía era el alma, el corazón y desde luego, la maldita cabeza.

—¡Qué hiciste con ella! ¡¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?! ¡Tú lo hiciste, tú la asesinaste. —miró sus manos una vez logró conducir sus pasos al interior del pasillo, las advirtió como siempre— unas manos grandes con marcas que hablaban no solo del pasar de los años sino del pasar de las vidas que había ultimado. Algunos a mano armada, otros a sangre fría, esas manos que Ada solía besar, acunar en su seno y conducir a sus más ínfimos recovecos.

Las manos de un asesino, sí.

Claro que lo eran pero también eran las manos del esposo, el amante y el padre de Ethan Wong.

Por un momento le pareció que temblaban, no solo sus manos sino todo él, necesitaba descansar pero se resistía a hacerlo. A despertar y no verla de nuevo o dormir y verla otra vez, inexistente, intangible, el fantasma de la que había sido y ya nunca volvería a ser.

Suspiró para sus adentros negando el tormento interno y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, reposaba en su cuna en una posición totalmente opuesta a aquella en que lo dejó.

Ethan se movía demasiado al dormir, le gustaba soltar una buena tanda de patadas, había sido así desde el vientre materno, cuando Ada le pedía que colocara su mano sobre su vientre para sentir a su hijo lo que sentía era un buen golpe, directo en la palma.

—Patea igual que tú…—comentaba él totalmente arrobado, orgulloso de su hijo—

—¿De verdad? No lo había notado…—y entonces enlazaba su mano con la de él y besaba sus labios con fervor— parecían ahora un sueño los días en que vivieron así.

Solo los tres en total armonía y secretismo.

El demonio ante él una vez más pareció advertir su presencia, aún no sabía cómo es que lo hacía, pero después de un rato abrió los ojos y agitó muñecas y piernas en dirección de él, su padre lo miró a distancia. ¿Estaría bien sin él? ¿En verdad lo estaría? ¿A caso es que había estado mejor con él?

Lo tomó en brazos, se sentía absolutamente derrotado pero tener la totalidad de su peso sobre él le infundía fortaleza, le ayudaba a no caer. A tener la sensación de que aún debía seguir de pie.

—¿Mala noche compadre? —el pequeño respondió con un suave gorjeo y procedió a la tarea de devorar sus dedos índice y medio sin piedad, lo acomodó sobre su hombro y lo condujo así a la habitación principal— el cuerpo de Ada había sido removido, la alfombra cambiada pero la huella de la sangre seguía ahí, no sabía si Ethan podía comprender lo que era eso: la mancha oscura sobre la duela en el piso, pero aún y con eso continuó en su labor, rebuscó en los cajones de Ada, algunas de sus prendas aún olían a ella, tomó un camisón color lavanda y envolvió a su pequeñito con él, Ethan sonrió a sobremanera y se acurrucó contra él con mucha mayor fuerza.

—Entonces no soy el único —pensó para sus adentros— que aún necesita su esencia para dormir. Levantó las cobijas y se acomodó junto con su hijo, colocándolo de costado, encerrándolo entre sus brazos no fuera que fuera a perder la cama, aspiró su aroma que ahora era una mezcla de ambos. De su madre y de él, cerró los ojos entregándose al duelo eterno a una oscuridad que aterraba porque ahora ya no estaría su asesina escarlata para despertarlo, para besar sus labios o acariciar su rostro, para reprimir al demonio que ambos sabían que habitaba en él.

Ahora estaría al acecho.

A la espera y a la entrega.

**…**

Chris entró a su departamento arrastrando pesadamente los pies, cerró la puerta tras de sí, aseguro la cadena y después se despojó de los zapatos, armas blancas y su placa, arrojo las llaves donde pudo y finalmente tumbó su humanidad en la mullida cama que no estaba demasiado lejos de la entrada principal.

Era un departamento para una sola persona, años en el ejército lo habían llevado a entender que no necesitaba demasiadas cosas para vivir. Solo una buena cama, una cocina medianamente decente, un cuarto de baño y ya.

Se acomodó sobre la espalda sintiéndola pesada a su vez, la cabeza le daba vueltas aunada a un sabor amargo dentro de la comisura de los labios que no sabía como remediar, se llevó el antebrazo al rostro ocultando sus ojos como si con ello pudiera opacar las imágenes que una tras otra habían estado volviendo como una exhalación.

El único problema que había con ello es que no era un cuento o una fantasía ambulante, no eran alucinaciones suyas, era mas bien algo que había sucedido y que él.

Se atrevió a incentivar.

Aquella noche mientras las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo esbelto y atlético, una idea lo mantenía inquieto.

La mirada de Piers.

Recordaba la forma en que lo sostuvo sobre su cuerpo, el tacto de sus manos, la ansiedad y premura con que lo despojo tanto de la prenda ensangrentada como de su coraza externa dejando a flote a la persona expuesta, la vulnerabilidad del soldado que había entrado dispuesto a matar –o morir– por una mujer que ni siquiera importaba.

Piers había examinado rápidamente su herida, la bala atravesó el muslo, calentó el músculo, dolía como el jodido infierno pero al sentir su tacto sobre la piel ardiente, las manos del hombre que no sabía por qué eran demasiado delgadas como para pertenecer a él —el dolor se iba— dejo la huella de sus dedos impresa sobre la superficie y poco después soltó un jadeo de auténtico dolor cuando el soldado ejerció más presión de la adecuada haciendo uso de la jodida bufanda o esa porquería que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello, se disculpó a sobre manera y solo entonces decidió que quizá fuera mejor dejar de mirarse así mismo como a una jodida víctima y echarle una ojeada a él.

La severidad de su mirada, el fuego líquido que describía al francotirador de élite estaba ahí, la angustia y también.

El temor.

Ningún otro soldado de su escuadra era capaz de enfrentarse a él, de sostener un duelo de miradas, palabras e inclusive golpes pero esta vez, algo en Piers cambió.

El soldado desvió la mirada de golpe, sus manos temblaron en torno a su cuerpo, los otros oficiales entraron entonces para llevarse a Simmons, recoger a Wong a Kennedy y también para separarlos a los dos.

Nivans se retiró al tiempo que personal más calificado se hacía cargo de él, un gesto que debió pasar inadvertido pero que sin embargo no resultó ser así; advirtió el filo de un alma herida, traicionada. Como si fuera él quien estuviera en el piso, atravesado por una jodida bala y no al revés.

Maldijo para sus adentros al tiempo que desterraba esos pensamientos de su interior, escuchó pasos a su alrededor, no le dio importancia, continuó con lo suyo hasta que poco después una voz llamó su atención.

—¿Capitán? —su respiración se detuvo al reconocer el timbre y advertir la figura colocada unos cuantos metros más allá de la propia—

Había evitado llegar a este punto, rogando al cielo —o al infierno– que el muchacho acudiera antes y así no tener que encontrarlo otra vez, más sin embargo es aquí donde estaban.

El recuerdo de aquella escena se repitió en su cabeza como una afirmación constante de todo lo que hasta ahora seguía sin estar bien entre los dos:

El cuerpo herido, la respiración agitada, el joven de cabellos castaños, los dedos sobre la piel.

Gruñó como señal de que lo había escuchado, intentó no desviar la mirada hacia el cuerpo a su lado abriendo la llave y colocándose de manera inmediata bajo el chorro del agua; terminaría esa ducha lo más pronto posible y se iría de allí antes que su voluntad o sus piernas…

Cuando el otro apenas si comenzaba a enjabonar su cabello percibió como el agua había dejado de caer un poco más allá de su posición.

Chris se había doblado sobre sí mismo, si recordaba la recomendación del médico debía permanecer lo menos posible de pie pero naturalmente, él no lo había hecho.

Cortó el flujo del agua de manera inmediata, alargó la mano para tomar su toalla pero debido a la premura esta cayó y se humedeció por completo, no le dio importancia, Chris apenas si podía sostenerse sobre sí mismo así que decidió acudir en su auxilio exactamente como Dios lo trajo al mundo, sacudió el agua de sus extremidades a medida que apretaba el paso evadiendo las zonas que sabría sensibles al encontrarse no solo a solas, sino completamente desnudo frente a su superior. El hombro izquierdo de Chris ya había chocado contra el mármol, las manos intentaban aferrarse a algo, los ojos se cerraron con estrépito, la respiración se agitó.

Chris sintió como sus piernas, además de pulmones y pecho dejaban de obedecer sus mandatos, tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo en espera de un aguijonazo más de dolor pero en lugar de ello lo que le recibió fue el roce de otra piel contra su piel, la húmeda calidez de unos brazos que sostenían su peso y poco a poco le ayudaban a incorporarse hasta quedar otra vez firme sobre sus pies.

La sangre dejó de llegar al cerebro, las neuronas dejaron de mandar impulsos eléctricos a cada miembro, una parte de su mente pedía a gritos ser liberado de aquel tormento, pero la otra y fue esta la que se impuso, deseaba que aquel contacto, insubordinado y deshonesto durara para siempre.

Permanecieron así, en silencio paralizados y atormentados por lo que fuera que cada uno estuviera inventando, atrapados en un abrazo angustioso y por demás revelador. Chris apretó los ojos sin saber muy bien de donde es que le venía esto, sintió como las manos del otro comenzaban a recorrer sus brazos y no lo frenó; su mente tampoco reaccionó cuando fueron sus dedos los que se unieron a los de Piers para trazar junto con él la silueta de los marcados músculos de su abdomen. Percibió como el cuerpo del joven comenzaba a ceder a su roce, primero con cierta angustia, luego con un poco premura pero finalmente se rindió, el pecho de Piers subía y bajaba con igual rapidez que aumentaba su temperatura corporal; él mismo se veía invadido por un calor que recorría cada fibra de su ser y aumentaba su circulación, dirigiendo más sangre de lo habitual hasta la zona sur. Piers desvió la mirada entre confundido y aliviado, concentrándose en el suelo a medida que las manos de ambos bajaban de sitio, hasta estar a punto de posarse en el mismo lugar donde él, ya tenía una considerable inflamación.

El agua a sus pies mezclada con jabón y un poco de…

Sangre.

Rompió el contacto de manera inmediata, dudando de si habría sido real o solo imaginario y se inclinó preocupado por su Capitán, no le dio importancia al estado actual de sus cuerpos, ni a la creciente erección de la que ya era preso, ni a las gotas de agua que resbalaban encantadoramente por la punta del pene de Chris, se enfocó en la herida que como suponía, no solo seguía impresa sobre la pierna derecha sino que debido a la fuerza que debió usar para evitar su caída, se había abierto impregnando de sangre la venda que no le tomó mas de una centésima de segundo retirar.

–No es nada…

–Qu…

Antes de que el soldado pudiera reaccionar, el otro se unió a él en la parte baja de las duchas, dobló su cuerpo haciendo caso omiso del dolor y de la herida que justo ahora coloreaba las aguas de un color que parecía mas bien como rosado, colocó su rostro de tal manera que ambos quedaron al mismo nivel, sus respiraciones, sus alientos, la cara de Piers era la de un fantasma, estaba aterrado por la expresión que por vez primera se detenía a observar. La del hombre que le atraía en la base, instruía en batalla y justo ahora; le besaba.

Chris unió sus labios a los de su compañero, en un acto involuntario, traicionero, un acto que buscaba deshacer en él esa maldita mirada que tanto le turbaba y no conforme con eso, con profanar sus labios y probar su lengua, colocó una mano sobre la erección del menor, acrecentando el dolor y la bajeza del acto; Piers abrió de más la boca, buscando oxígeno, consuelo, deseando beber más de ese beso que se acabó en el momento exacto que el dolor en la parte media de su entrepierna se volvía de lo peor.

—Entre tú y yo…

—¿Qué? —respondió el menor una vez consiguió recuperar el aliento, sobre el dominio de su ser; ese era ya otro cuento— la mano que lo había tocado, la que pensó por fin podría aliviarlo se alejó de él dejando la huella de su tacto, una que más tarde tendría que aliviar en la oscuridad de su alcoba y no solo por esa noche sino por muchas más.

—Lo que oíste soldado, lo que crees que hay, hubo o podría haber entre tú y yo; No es nada.

En ese momento se incorporó, dolorosamente, cruelmente pues era cierto que la herida de bala había vuelto a abrirse y le costaría un pandemonio volver a su habitación, la sangre aún manaba por el largo de su pierna, al igual que el agua de aquella ducha y seguramente, igual que las lágrimas del rostro que ya no volvió a ver puesto que esa misma noche presentó su renuncia a la organización.

No había vuelto a ver a Piers desde entonces, ni a escuchar su voz, hasta hace dos noches cuando lo llamó para informarle de la muerte de Ada Wong y _¿cómo reaccionó a eso?_

Como respondió ante la idea de tener que estar otra vez frente a él, de saberse culpable de ultrajar su cuerpo, romper su confianza, flagelar lo que para él, en algún momento de la vida llegó a considerar como lo más valioso del mundo.

Con indiferencia e ira.

Necesitaba un culpable, no para el asesinato de Wong sino para lo que él mismo había propiciado, ese maldito caso estaba maldito. Todo en torno al a familia Kennedy lo estaba y naturalmente, esa ola de violencia había terminado por arrasarlos a ellos. El timbre de su PDA irrumpió la tenebrosa luz de sus pensamientos, alterando sus sentidos, poniéndolos alerta, era una vez más cerca de las 3:45 de la mañana, se había lesionado la espalda baja esta vez con una buena serie de flexiones sobre la colchoneta del gimnasio, le costó más trabajo del usual mover su osamenta y recordar a dónde es que había arrojado el jodido aparato, cuando lo tomó reconoció el número en la pantalla, no tenía un nombre, solo una letra.

—P (Piers) sostuvo el aparato entre sus manos, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, espero hasta que dejó de sonar y consideró arrojarlo de nuevo, presionarlo en su enorme manaza hasta convertirlo en nada pero en lugar de ello lo que recibió fue un mensaje de texto.

—Estoy afuera, déjame pasar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


End file.
